A Bitter Cold
by LovinRob
Summary: Edward and Bella found love in the dry heat of the desert but that love was tested when the reality of his past hindered their future. They have since made a good life for themselves in California but when unfinished business sends them back to New York will they be able to survive its bitter cold? … Sequel to A Dry Heat.
1. Teaser

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I could never imagine doing this without you!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR folks! **

**Yes, this is it. I will start posting the sequel for A Dry Heat very soon so I thought I would give you a little teaser that you could alert and well, ponder :-)**

* * *

**TEASER**

Edward shifted the duffle bag over his shoulder as he drug Bella through the crowed airport. Stepping out of JFK, Edward immediately lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke into the icy air. The bitter cold of the city caught them off guard. A stark contradiction to the heat they were accustomed to. Letting the cigarette dangle from his lips, he zipped up his favorite leather jacket and flipped the hood up on his hoody. He glanced at Isabella as he exhaled once again. She had that look on her face. The one she always got when she was thinking or was … frustrated. Her brows furrowed as her eyes looked anywhere but at him.

"Helios, are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked with hesitation. She finally made eye contact, her worry clearly evident. "We could, you know, just…" she let the word drop.

"Do what, Bella?" Edward asked angrily as he drew the cigarette to his mouth, exhaling, he continued, "We can't leave and there's no way in hell I'm letting you do this without me."

Bella sighed, looking to the ground. She was not happy about any of this. She had not wanted to come back to New York, let alone drag Edward here. She wasn't sure what to expect but knew it wouldn't be good. Between Senator Newton and Jacob, this would not be easy and could very well turn out extremely bad. Not to mention Alec who she knew would interfere in some way. And if he didn't, would Edward seek him out? A part of her felt that Alec needed a beat down for what he had done to them but that wouldn't solve their problems. If anything, it would make it worse.

Bella looked out, lost in thought. It wasn't that she didn't want Edward with her. On the contrary, she couldn't fathom him not being by her side, but she worried how he would handle New York again. Hell, she wasn't sure if she could handle it herself. Their time here had been riddled with conflict and despair. Neither had been happy. Her chest tightened as she remembered the emptiness she felt when he left. Edward grasped her hand tightly, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Bella," he said firmly.

She looked into his very determined face. He tilted his head slightly, his brows furrowed solemnly as a crease formed across his forehead. An effect of him trying to control the anger he had been feeling since this trip was announced two weeks ago. He didn't trust the situation, he didn't trust Mr. Wolfe, and he certainly didn't trust Senator Newton. His involvement was Edwards's biggest concern, especially with Edward's and Bella's history with his son, Mike. He also knew that Alec would not let him be here without causing some form of ruckus. Overall, this was a bad situation waiting to happen.

"Helios," she finally whispered, her voice cracking with unspoken emotion.

He immediately dropped his cigarette and pulled her into his arms, drawing her lips to his. She melted into him, as she always did. His tongue moved effortlessly inside her mouth as she let out a soft moan. Their undeniable connection never wavered, even in their brief time a part. Edward was even more determined to settle this. Whatever happened in New York they would handle together, as they did with everything. She was his life and he would protect her at any cost.

* * *

**A/N… There is definitely some unfinished business that needs to happen in New York but what exactly has Edward and Bella so concerned? Find out when I begin posting A Bitter Cold on February 1****st****.**

**There will be a blog for the story which you can find here www abittercold-lovinrob blogspot com, there isn't a lot there yet but you know how I do, I will post pictures, maybe some videos. Also, don't forget to LIKE my Facebook page (www dot facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction) as I will post teasers for this story there.**

**Hey everyone, my last fic, Shark in the Water, has been nominated on the Top Ten Completed Fic Poll for December. If you read and want to show Sharkward some love that would be greatly appreciated! You can vote for it here: twifanfictionrecs com/2014/01/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-december-2013/**


	2. Chapter 1: A Baptism of Faith

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

**This picks up where the ADH Epilogue left off. For recollection sake, at that time Edward's conviction had been overturned, Jasper and Edward had their own bike shop, Bella and Edward had bought their own house and Alice and Jasper had given birth to Ellie Li Whitlock. **

**So let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Baptism of Faith**

Edward walked into the kitchen to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon sizzling in a pan. Bella was humming and swaying her hips as she fixed their breakfast. She was already prepared for today's festivities, wearing a floral dress that came above her knees. Today was the day that he and Bella would officially become god parents to Ellie Li Whitlock. But most importantly, for Edward that is, he would be doing it as a free man. The stigma of his past would not follow him, and in turn, Ellie. He smiled at that thought. His previous conviction being overturned earlier this week was a turning point for him. He never felt this good in his entire life.

"I love waking up to breakfast. Can every day be a weekend?" he asked, kissing her temple and then stepping around her to get his coffee cup.

Bella laughed and turned her head to him as he kissed her softly. He then stepped back, leaning against the counter to watch her cook. She only made them breakfast, breakfast, on the weekends so it was something he looked forward to as she always did things up. It looked like today was no exception with homemade biscuits and gravy, hash browns, eggs and bacon, his favorite. When the last of the bacon was done, he happily piled food on his plate before taking a seat in the dining room.

"I can't wait to meet Jasper's family today," Bella exclaimed excitedly as she sat down across from Edward.

Edward laughed. "I still don't see why you're so fascinated with them."

"Oh Helios, come on baby, don't you think it's really cool. I mean honestly, his aunt is really his mom so his cousins are really his brothers."

Bella had made her statement with that look she would often get with people who she thought said something stupid. He always wondered if in her head she was thinking, _are you really that dense_. He rolled his eyes as she took a bite of food. Bella was enthralled with the whole concept of how Jasper came to be. According to Bella, who was told by Alice, Jasper's parents had tried to adopt and even attempted surrogacy but were denied because they were gay. Disheartened, Liam's twin sister, Siobhan, volunteered to be their surrogate. Bella wasn't sure if they did the whole straight surrogacy deal or if Eleazar and Siobhan did it the old fashioned way. Bella had gone on for days about the possibility of the last scenario. She had actually been shocked that Jasper hadn't told him about his family of origin. Edward didn't think it was a big deal. They were guys; guys didn't talk about stuff like that.

"Bella, you are obsessed with Jasper's parents," he finally said while spreading some gravy over his hash browns.

"Am not," Bella said with a smirk.

Edward glanced up and arched his brow causing Bella to laugh riotously.

"Okay, okay, maybe a little bit. I can't help it. They're just so cute together and knowing what they went through," she glanced down at her food, her brows furrowed as she thought about the hate Jasper and his parent's had endured in Texas. Hate that had culminated in Liam almost losing his life when they were viciously attacked coming home from a local carnival, something their dear friend, Jasper, had witnessed.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Sorry, I…" she looked up. "I think about the things we went through. How you were treated in New York and as bad as it was, I know we had it easier than other couples. Know what I mean?"

He nodded, "I do." He took a bite of food and stopped, contemplating. "Even my parents, as messed up as they were, they loved each other."

Bella nodded. "Losing my father broke my mother," Bella stated sadly.

The mood in the dining room became solemn as Edward and Bella contemplated the complexities of love. Both of their mothers had been broken by the loss of their husbands. One went insane, injuring her own child and the other's heart became cold as she shut everyone out, including her daughter. Neither mother recovered. And unfortunately, their children paid the ultimate price for it.

"No more somber talk, this is a beautiful day," Bella said, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward smiled, "it is. I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled. "I love you, too. Now let's hurry so I can check out Jasper's family. Alice said they will be in kilts," she said with a wag of her brows.

"I swear, Bella, you have a problem," Edward said shaking his head.

"Ah, come on baby, kilts are sexy," she replied with a giggle.

He looked up at her and frowned slightly before she stood and leaned over the table. He leaned up to meet her as she pecked his lips. "Of course nothing is sexier than you on your Harley."

He smirked, that cocky smirk he always had. "Should I fuck you on my Harley, Bella?" he asked as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Yes," Bella stuttered out, her throat suddenly dry.

His lips touched hers. "Maybe we need to take her out," his husky voice said, before he swept his tongue in her mouth, taking her breath away. He then leaned back, smiling mischievously. "Sit down, woman, let me eat." He then laughed as she frowned.

"Tease," Bella pouted.

They finished their meal, with light conversation about work. Mostly Edward's as Bella was fascinated hearing him talk about what he did. He was always so animated. He took a lot of pride in the shop. He and Jasper had redesigned it inside and out and now, after building up a huge following, were very busy. They needed to hire someone to help them out but both were hesitant about bringing someone else into their business.

Bella rose once she had finished eating and picked up their plates. She casually walked into the kitchen where she rinsed off the plates. Edward cleared off the rest of the table but as he watched her rinsing the dishes he felt an overwhelming need to have her. The need arose suddenly; a sense of unease crept over him, suffocating him, whispering heated words of doubt in his mind.

"Bella, I think I'm still hungry," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"There's still some more..." her voice dropped off as Edward brought his hand under her skirt, slipping his long fingers inside the band of her lace panties.

Bella hummed against him as his finger moved over her clit roughly. Although Edward was secure in their love, there was always that piece of him that felt the need to claim her. He hated the fact that other men desired her. In New York it had been a real problem as both Alec and Jacob had tried pursuing her even though she had denied them vehemently. But mostly, he hated when Bella went on about other men. It drove him crazy. He knew it was illogical and immature but he couldn't stop it from happening. Edward pulled her panties off and lifted her onto the ledge of the sink, the water from the faucet the only sounds heard. Bella bunched her skirt up and watched him.

"This is mine, Bella," he mumbled as his mouth latched onto her clit and his fingers pumped furiously inside her.

He was overwhelming as he always was with her but inherently she understood why he was the way he was. In hindsight, she should have expected this response from him. She often wished she could figure out a way to alleviate all his fears. To help him see that there would never be anyone else. But for now she knew that this was what he needed. With desire coursing through her, she entangled her fingers in his hair and moaned loudly. Her walls continued to tighten and constrict as her orgasm rushed through her. He twisted his long fingers within her, earning a whimpered cry in response. With a feral growl, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue as he lapped and sucked all the while pressing his thumb against her clit, making her body shake as he continued to stimulate her.

"Edward," Bella screamed as both hands gripped and tugged his hair.

She yanked him up by his hair and crashed her lips against his, tasting herself on his tongue and moaning into his mouth. Without hesitation, he released his cock, shoving it deep inside her as his hands held onto the counter. He pushed into her over and over, grunting wildly as Bella entwined her fingers deeper into in his hair, kissing him sloppily. How long this went on, neither knew, but eventually Bella peaked again which was what Edward had been waiting for. The animal part of him, the primitive and jealous side, needed her to know that it was him that could do this, him that could bring her to her knees, him that could satisfy her like no one else. Bella cried out as her second orgasm washed over her and with one last hard thrust Edward released within her. He withdrew and pushed into her twice more before finally stopping, out of breath.

"They'll never be anyone but you," Bella muttered, as her hands moved down his neck.

He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hand immediately went into his hair again, this time gently massaging his scalp while her other hand caressed his strong shoulders. He was breathing heavily, his body tight and wound up. Bella kissed him lightly on his messed up hair.

"I love you, Edward, always," she said serenely, feeling him let out a soft breath as his body slumped slightly. He held on to her as if his life depended on it.

.

.

.

Alice lay on the bed, dangling a rattle above Ellie's head. She was cooing and wiggling her legs until they were finally free from the confines of her receiving blanket. Alice's heart was full with only the love a mother could know as she looked at her perfect little girl. Both Alice and Ellie were dressed and ready to go. Ellie in a lace and satin baptismal gown and Alice in an equally stunning pink dress. They were waiting on their daddy, who was taking a lot longer than he normally did. Alice heard movement and looked up, seeing Jasper step into the room. Alice smiled at his flustered expression.

"I can't get this tie to work right. I should have waited and changed at Dad's," he said with exasperation.

"Hold on Jazz, let me put Ellie down. I can fix it."

Alice rose and lifted Ellie up, bringing her to see her daddy. Ellie immediately started making noises as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He made funny sounds, cooing with her as she excitedly took it all in. He finally looked up at Alice's smiling face and kissed her lightly on the lips before she placed Ellie in her bassinet.

"You look very handsome," she stated with a smile.

Alice loved seeing Jasper in his formal kilt. The one he had on though was new and, as such, he was flustered. He had to order it last minute because the one he had before didn't quite fit him right anymore. Apparently he had filled out some since their high school graduation. Liam had told him he could make it work but Jasper didn't want to make it work. He wanted it perfect.

"I haven't worn a kilt since we graduated," he said uneasily.

Alice let out a contented sigh. She remembered that day fondly. It was the first time she had ever seen him wear one. The first time she had ever seen any man in real life wear one. Both Jasper and his father had them on that day. Of course there had been some snickering by Mike and his crew of idiots but Jasper didn't care. No, he held his head proudly. He was honored to wear it and when Alice had seen him she had been overcome with desire. She had actually whisked him away with the sole purpose of having her way with him. They had barely made it back in time to get in line. She remembered hating that her last name started with a B and his with a W as they couldn't sit together. She wanted to still ogle him throughout the ceremony.

"I remember not being able to take my eyes off of you," she stated as she reworked his bow tie.

"Or your hands if I remember correctly," Jasper added with a smirk.

"So true," Alice said kissing him again and slipping her hand underneath his kilt.

He pulled away and stepped back. "We're not going to be late, Ms. Brandon. My fathers will kill me. Not you, mind you, but me definitely."

He laughed as Alice rolled her eyes and continued to approach him. Soon Jasper's back was against the dresser. He held up his hand in a mock attempt to stop her. Alice smirked and did what she had done on their graduation, dropped to her knees and slipped her head under the kilt. Jasper closed his eyes as his head lulled back, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. _So we're a little late_, he thought with a smile.

.

.

.

Eleazar sat on the couch sipping his coffee and visiting with Siobhan and her husband, Samuel, as well as both his mother, Olivia, and Liam's parents, Patty and Frank, in addition to his cousin, Bobby and Liam's brother, Patrick along with his wife, Margaret. They had all come down for the baptism. The rest of Liam's family couldn't make it. _I'm glad that these guys could be here for everything_, he thought with a smile.

"What are you grinning about, Eleazar?" Bobby asked, catching the look on his cousin's face.

Eleazar shook his head, "Nothing, I'm simply happy everyone is here."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. He could tell Eleazar was lying but he wasn't sure what he was trying to hide. Catching Bobby's look, Eleazar rose, just as Liam walked out of the back room. Eleazar would never tire of seeing him in his traditional ensemble. He always looked so handsome. Even now, with his graying hair and the wrinkles around his eyes, he was still a vision. His completely toned body was better than most men half his age. They had been together for thirty years and that desire Eleazar always felt for him never waned. If anything, it grew deeper with each passing year.

Liam walked over to him and kissed him softly. "Are you thinking naughty thoughts?"

Eleazar touched his face lightly. "Always."

Liam grinned and walked past him to the living room where he joined everyone. "Who are we waiting on?"

"Jasper, of course," Bobby laughed and then added, "Maybe they're trying for baby number two."

Eleazar started coughing as Liam shot Bobby a look. "Honestly, Bobby."

"What? Please, that boy is just like you two. You guys were late for everything doing god knows what," he added with a wink.

Everyone erupted in laughter as Bobby wasn't too far from the truth. Liam and Eleazar could never get enough of each other. They knew they wouldn't be able to express their love in public so it made every interaction feel intense. They always needed to get that last kiss, that last embrace before they had to pretend not to be deeply in love with one another. Liam felt Eleazar's hand on his shoulder and immediately placed his over it.

"Jasper just sent me a text saying he would meet us at the church," Eleazar stated and tried his best not to laugh when he added; "he said something about there being an issue with his kilt."

Liam dropped his head, laughing. Yes, Jasper and Alice were clearly caught up in something. He remembered how giggly Alice had been the first time they took her to Ireland with them. She definitely had a thing for kilts. But then again, so did Eleazar, he mused. _It must be an American thing_, he thought to himself. Sometimes he wanted to wear one just for the hell of it because he knew it would drive Eleazar mad with lust. His cool persona always crumbled.

"The power of the kilt," Mr. O'Reilly added with a chuckle that brought Liam out of his thoughts.

"Can't fight it," Eleazar laughed, squeezing Liam's shoulder. He distinctly remembered telling Liam's father that on Jasper's baptism day after he and Liam had been caught in a heated embrace.

"I'm sure he will be there in enough time," Olivia interrupted the laughter. "Should we go to the church? I don't want to be late."

Eleazar nodded, "Yes, let's go."

.

.

.

Edward held Bella's hand while they waited to exit the church. Bella still had not said anything about his behavior after breakfast. At the time, she had simply kissed him lovingly and darted off to the bathroom to clean up. She didn't mention it in the car on the way up either but, then again, they were severely late and she was driving like she still lived in New York. They had barely made it to the church before the services were to begin. As such, they hadn't gotten the chance to meet Jasper's family as everyone was already inside. Edward took a deep breath as he saw that everyone was assembled outside.

"I'm sorry we were late," Bella said shaking her head slightly and scrunching her eyes. She wasn't sure what she should actually say.

"It's fine. You weren't the only ones late," Eleazar said, raising a brow to Jasper who looked down sheepishly.

"Bella, Edward, let me introduce you to my parent's," Liam interjected. "Francis and Patricia O'Reilly."

"It's a pleasure," Bella said, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," Edward added, also shaking their hands.

"And my beautiful sister Siobhan and her husband, Samuel," Liam continued.

Edward and Bella went around as Liam and then Eleazar introduced the family. Edward immediately liked Bobby. He was loud and boisterous and reminded him of some of the older Mexican gang members in prison. When Carlisle, Esme and Grans came over, they were also introduced and soon there was laughter everywhere. Finally, the priest made his way to the family just as Eleazar told everyone to meet at their house for the reception.

Once in the car and on the road Edward breathed in, resting his head against the car seat. Tilting his head to the side, he watched Bella drive. She was bobbing her head to the music and he briefly wondered what was going through her mind. He smiled and soon his thoughts wandered back to the church.

**Previously**

"I'm so sorry, man," Edward said quietly as he slid into the pew next to Jasper.

"You made it, that's all that matters," Jasper whispered back.

Edward smiled at Bella as she sat down next to him. She crossed her legs and straightened out her skirt, smirking when she caught him watching her. He quickly averted his eyes and adjusted his tie. Casually, he looked around the church. It was crowded with people for Saturday mass. Some he recognized from around town but most he didn't know. That is until he spotted his Aunt and Uncle sitting next to Bella's grandmother. Carlisle glanced in his direction and gave him a small smile. A smile that immediately reassured Edward that everything was okay. Soon everyone was standing and praying, including Bella, so he turned back to face the priest as his mind started to wander to what it had been like for him when he was living on the streets. Anytime he entered a church, even to this day, the first thoughts he always had were:

Where can I sleep?

Is there food anywhere, maybe in the nursery?

When will the pastor leave for the night?

Will there be any custodian or anyone else around?

Was the pastor one of the ones that returned?

He had liked sleeping in churches when he was homeless. They were always clean and warm and… inviting. He could also usually wash up a bit in the bathrooms and sometimes find food lingering about. But more importantly, a sense of peace always washed over him when he was in one. It's not that he was religious mind you, far from it. No, Edward couldn't imagine a God out there that would allow the things that happened to him, happen. There was simply something serene and almost hopeful about churches. Even now, he wasn't sure he was what one would consider a believer yet he had no problem seeing Bella as an angel, a gift from heaven.

"Edward," Bella nudged him.

He glanced at her and realized that the priest was calling them forward. He rose and took her hand just as Jasper rose and helped Alice up. Alice cradled little Ellie who was wrapped in her father's baptismal blanket, a blanket that bore the crest of the O'Reilly family. Alice held her as Jasper led them to the front of the church. She glanced into the audience and could see the Whitlock's beaming smiles as well as all their respective families. Her eyes shifted to her side where her best friend was. She looked happy while Edward looked upset. She hoped that everything was okay with the two of them. She would need to check in with her later. She decided that she would steal her away at the reception to make sure. She brought her attention back to the priest.

Edward was nervous as they walked to the front of the church. His stomach was turning and his brain was flashing through all sorts of scenarios ranging from someone screaming out that it was a disgrace for him to be up there, to someone yelling at the Whitlock's that it wasn't right to have someone like himself as a God father, to the priest refusing to do the ceremony because of him, to something actually happening within the church itself that would stop the proceedings. He knew logically that all these scenarios were unjustified but that didn't stop his heart from racing. The priest began speaking about the sacrament of Baptism, what it meant for Ellie as well as her parents. He was talking about salvation and the kingdom of heaven and suddenly flashes of the life Edward had led before prison played in his mind. The people he hurt, the things he did for money, the lies he told. _What the hell am I doing up here?_ He thought as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Bella squeezed his hand which brought him to the present. But he didn't look at her, instead he watched the priest who began to address them.

"As God parents, your role is vital to the upbringing of Ellie Li should her parents be unable to care for her. You are now obligating yourself in mind, body and heart that the physical, emotional and spiritual needs of this little girl will be met. You are forever tying yourself to her in the eyes of the Lord. It is not something one should take lightly," the priest said with purpose.

The priest began to read from scripture, but it was too late, Edward was already gone. His mind was going in all sorts of directions, none of them good. His heart pounded as a light sheen of sweat coated his forehead. The things his mother and father had said to him throughout his life echoed through his mind like the roar of a lion poised to attack. He was trying to hold it together. He wanted to hear what the priest was saying, but everything sounded muddled as if he were in a different dimension, looking at the proceedings versus participating in them. He was drawn to look towards the pews but held back. He couldn't go there and yet he also couldn't shake the feeling that all eyes were on him, judging him and finding him wanting, unworthy of the honor Jasper and Alice were bestowing on him.

**Present Time**

"Helios," Bella shouted, startling him.

Edward blinked, drawn out of his thoughts. He gave her a half smile, hoping that would alleviate her worry but he could see by the expression on her face that he was unsuccessful in that endeavor. Bella stared at him, her concern clearly evident. She had turned to ask him a question and saw that he had zoned out. His eyes had glazed over, and his face was strained. In the church she had thought he was going to have a panic attack but then Ellie had cried and he turned to her, seeing that she was not liking the water being poured over her head. That had snapped him out of it and then outside he seemed okay but now looking at him she realized he was not fine.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Do you…" he hesitated, his tongue passed over his lips and his brows furrowed.

"What?"

He sat up and faced her. His face stern, determined. "I'd never let anything happen to Ellie."

"I know you wouldn't. Neither would I."

He paused; debating within himself whether he should tell her what was on his mind. It wasn't as if he could keep a secret from her. He could tell that even now she sensed something was off with him. He just hoped no one else had noticed. Resigned he began as best he could to explain what he had felt in the church.

"I kept thinking," his brows furrowed, "that you know, maybe someone was going to stand up and say, why the hell is that perv up there? How could the Whitlock's allow some sex offender, some homeless, drug addict become a godparent to their granddaughter?"

Bella's face morphed into anger, "Edward."

"I know, Bella, I couldn't help it and then when that priest was talking about our responsibilities as God parents I kept wondering, what if," he stopped as he glanced out the window.

He watched as the small houses went by in a blur. Their manicured lawns and toys strewn to the side. The laughter, seen but not heard, of children running under sprinklers both made him hopeful and also hurt him, simultaneously. He had never had a home until Esme and Carlisle took him in and now he had one of his own, one he shared with Bella. So why did he suddenly feel discontent? He rolled his shoulders before he continued.

"What if I had someone that cared about me, like God parents, when I was young, would they have stopped what happened?" his fingers instinctually went to his scar, now covered in ink. "Would things have been different?"

"I don't know, Edward. I think your aunt would have surely taken you."

He nodded, "She would have. She has told me more times than I can count that she had no idea where I was."

"Baby, what happened to you should have never happened. There were so many people that dropped the ball. So many people I want to hurt, to maim, for allowing you to be victimized like you were."

She couldn't tell if she was reaching him or not as he continued to look outside the passenger window. He was so good at protecting himself. He opened up to her about most things but there were still doors he wouldn't let her in. Bella looked at the rode as they drove in silence for only a moment before she wasn't able to take it anymore.

"You weren't to blame for anything that happened to you."

He shrugged, "I'm responsible for the things I've done since then, Bella."

"Edward, no one expects us to be perfect, to have never made any mistakes. We are only expected to perfectly love Ellie, which we both do."

He nodded and after a moment added, "I could hear my parents in the church."

At this point Bella could see the Whitlock's house. She stopped in front of their home and quickly shifted the car into park, unbuckling herself. Now she understood what was going on. Edward's parents had been severely drug addicted and were not the healthiest of individuals. They had lugged him around, sleeping in abandoned houses, enlisting him in cons to get money to feed their habits instead of their bellies. When his father had been arrested, his mother had gone insane, attacking her own eleven year old son. He spent years in the system before running away and ending up in Los Angeles. His life in the city had been tumultuous and solidified the feelings of unworthiness his parent's embedded in him. Bella reached her hand over to him, letting his hair curl around her fingers.

"What you did before does not negate what you do now. The man you are today, right this very moment, is more than enough," she said impassioned.

He finally turned to her. His face was forlorn. His normally vibrant eyes were now dull and void of happiness. It broke Bella's heart to see him so distressed over something he had no control of. Her hand cupped his cheek.

"You are worthy of so much, Edward," her voice cracked as she brought her lips to his. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he mumbled against her lips. His hands went to her face as he continued to kiss her. He could feel the tears on her face which upset him. "I'm sorry about this morning and making us late."

"Don't be, baby. I liked it," she whispered against his mouth and felt his lips form into that sexy smirk she loved so much.

They heard the sound of a car approaching and both turned to see Carlisle and Esme pull up. Esme exited and began to help Bella's grandmother out of the car while Carlisle stood with his hands in his pockets, looking in their direction. He had seen Edward's reaction in the church but didn't have a chance to visit with him before they left for the reception.

"Esme, sweetheart, I'll be right back," he stated as he started walking in the direction of the vehicle. Just as he got there Edward's door swung open.

Bella got out of the car and smiled at Carlisle but he was looking at Edward. For all intents and purposes, Carlisle had been the father Edward had never had, the father he should have had. Bella remembered him coming to New York when Edward was having a difficult time. But that was Carlisle, he was kind and caring and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Edward. He was a teacher by trade and he definitely looked the part, with his button down shirts and vests. He had indeed taught Edward so much about love and life.

"I'm going to help my Grans," Bella stated as she excused herself.

She overheard Carlisle asking Edward what was going on. When she got to her Grans and Esme, both woman were watching Edward and Carlisle. Edward was leaning against the car with his head down and nodding periodically while Carlisle talked intently. Bella hugged her Grans and kissed her on the cheek.

"What's going on, Bells? Edward looked like he was gonna have a heart attack in the church. Did you two get in a fight or something? Is that why you were late?"

"Geez, Grans."

"Well?" Gran stated in the tone that demanded an answer.

"We didn't get in a fight. We're fine. He was," she glanced over her shoulder and could see that Edward was now talking. She turned back to Esme and her Grans. "He was freaking out about, you know, people protesting or something about him being up there."

"Why would he think that?" Gran asked confused.

"Because of the registry," Esme interjected looking over at her nephew. "He was just released from it so I can imagine his fear that someone was going to tell him he didn't belong there."

Bella nodded as she watched Esme's eyes water. "He was also having flashbacks of his mom and dad."

Esme closed her eyes, _damn you Lizzie!_

"Maybe we should go inside and give them a moment to talk," Bella suggested.

Esme nodded and went to the other side of Grans. By the time they got to the door, Edward and Carlisle were right behind them.

"Let me get that," Edward said, opening the door. He gave Bella a reassuring smile before he stepped aside so they could enter.

The next several hours were spent laughing and eating. The stories told were fascinating. Everyone was sharing. Patrick told the craziest tales about Liam and then switched it up to talking about Liam and Eleazar. Then Bobby kicked it into gear telling all kinds of elaborate accounts of Eleazar. Edward found it amusing how Bobby teased Eleazar. For Edward, and even Bella, they only knew Eleazar as the tough as nails attorney. As the man who had stood up to Senator Newton, the man who had torn Mike to shreds on the witness stand, the man unafraid of anything. But the more Bobby talked, the more they saw the real Eleazar, the softer side of him.

"Alright, enough," Eleazar laughed, tossing a pillow at Bobby.

"Oh, are you trying to be bad ass, Eleazar?" Bobby laughed as he jumped up.

"I think I'm having deja vu," Siobhan chuckled.

She remembered coming to live with Eleazar and Liam when she was pregnant with Jasper. She smiled as she thought about what that time was like for her, and how Bobby and Eleazar were always wrestling around every time they visited Corpus Christi. She had met Samuel a few years after giving birth to Jasper. He was surprisingly understanding about what they had done. He had never thought it odd or strange, choosing to see it as an act of love. They had married quickly. She wouldn't let a man like that slip through her fingers. They proceeded to have two sons, back to back and have been happily married for over twenty years.

"Boys, settle down," Olivia shouted bringing Siobhan out of her thoughts.

"Tia, don't worry," Bobby came over to her and kissed her forehead, "I won't damage Corpus Christi's golden boy."

Bobby winked at Eleazar knowing he hated when he was called that. Eleazar narrowed his eyes and without further provocation, he grabbed Bobby and wrestled him to the ground on the other side of the couch. Both Bella and Alice screamed in surprise until both Eleazar and Bobby fell on their backs doubling over in laughter. Liam rolled his eyes and leaned over the couch to look at them.

"El, what are you doing?" he asked smiling.

"Eleazar, Bobby," Olivia reprimanded.

They both jumped up and Eleazar immediately started running his fingers through his hair while Bobby laughed and mussed it up again. Eleazar pushed him away and Bobby immediately got into a boxers stance, dancing around Eleazar. Eleazar couldn't stop laughing and eventually Patrick joined Bobby, pretend boxing.

Siobhan looked at Bella and Alice. "You should have seen them when they were younger."

Both Bella and Alice giggled as Alice leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. Edward looked at Bella's now embarrassed grin and shook his head. He didn't want to know what Alice had said to her. Eleazar glanced at Liam and smirked before kneeling down so that he was eye level with him. Liam immediately started combing his fingers through Eleazar's hair, straightening it out.

"Should we tell them now?" Eleazar asked.

Liam smiled and nodded. "Seems as good a time as any."

"Tell us what?" Olivia asked, still flustered with their horseplay.

Eleazar came around to the front and sat on the arm of the couch next to Liam while both Bobby and Patrick stopped messing around and also took their seats. Edward glanced towards Jasper for some clue on the big announcement but Jasper looked as confused as everyone else. No one suspected a thing.

"As you all know, the Supreme Court has overturned Proposition 8 which banned marriage equality in California and after discussing it at length with one another," Eleazar began, taking Liam's hand in his.

"We have decided that now was the best time to do what we've always wanted to do but were denied," Liam added while squeezing Eleazar's hand.

"We're getting married," they said in unison.

Siobhan squealed and jumped up, wrapping both of them in her arms. "When? Where?" she asked excitedly.

"It will be tomorrow, late afternoon," Eleazar said and then turned to his mom. "Plenty of time to go to Sunday Mass."

"We will have it here, at the house," Liam finished.

"What?" Patty added, shocked at the short notice. "But we need time to prepare."

"It's already planned, mum," Liam interjected.

"We've already obtained our marriage certificate and everything is set to be delivered tomorrow morning. We wanted to do it around a time you would all be here and could be a part of it," Eleazar stated.

It was then that both of them realized that Jasper hadn't said anything. They looked at each other and then him. He was looking down and breathing out slowly. They both rose and walked over to him, kneeling down before him, worried that he might be getting ready to have a panic attack. They weren't expecting Jasper to be upset.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Liam asked concern.

"We wanted to surprise you," Eleazar added, equally troubled.

Jasper finally looked up. His eyes were wet but they realized he wasn't distressed. He smiled happily and hugged them both. He never thought that his parents would actually do it or that they were even considering it. He remembered them being upset when Prop 8 passed. He also knew that they had been following the Supreme Court proceedings but he had thought that was just because it related to gay rights, not that they were relying on it being overturned.

"I can't believe you kept this from me," he smiled at them.

"You have no idea how difficult that was to do," Eleazar admitted.

"We wanted to tell you the minute we decided but then thought what a wonderful surprise it would be," Liam said with a smile.

Jasper glanced at Alice who was crying. "Guess you get me in a kilt another day," he said with a playful grin.

Eleazar glanced over his shoulder and saw that his mother was crying and immediately went over to comfort her. She never thought he would ever marry. She had not been the most supportive of him when he first came out, in fact they had not talked for several years but since that brief time of misunderstanding she has seen that Liam is a wonderful man and has made her son extremely happy. In the end, that is all she had ever wanted for him. They had given her a beautiful grandson and now would give her a wedding. She was overcome with joy.

"Parece que tienes tu boda después de todo," Eleazar said watching her nod happily.

* * *

**A/N… awww, okay, I know not everyone is into my boys but I absolutely, positively, LOVE them. So we get a wedding next chapter, YIPEEE *throws confetti, or wait, rice?* anyway, we get some more fun times… Now our poor Helios stressed out a little bit there, it takes time for all those negative things we hear in our head to really go away but don't worry, he is strong and he's got Bella by his side **

**For those interested in reading Eleazar and Liam's backstory I did write a short novella about them called Law of Numbers. In there we meet Eleazar's as well as Liam's family which are a real hoot. If you are not into slash you can easily skip over the lemony parts and just read the content. Here is the link… www dot fanfiction dot net/s/9121284/1/Law-of-Numbers**

**Also, don't forget to LIKE my Facebook page (www dot facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction) for weekly teasers and also be sure to check out the A Bitter Cold Blog (www dot abittercold-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) for pictures from the chapters.**

**Spanish Translation:  
****Parece que tienes tu boda después de todo - It seems that you have your wedding after all**


	3. Chapter 2: A Sunday Kind of Love

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

"**Going to the chapel and I'm going to get married, going to the chapel of love"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Sunday Kind of Love**

Liam made one last stroll through the backyard, rearranging loose flowers and making sure the chairs were at just the right angles. He had planned the day to a tee and wanted it absolutely perfect. He and Eleazar had been talking about this day for a year or so but knew it wouldn't be possible until things changed in California. The overturning of Proposition 8 was just what they needed. Excited at the prospect of marriage, Liam had suggested that he and Eleazar simply go to a justice of the peace, short and sweet he had said, but Eleazar had scoffed at him.

"_Firstly, there is no way in hell I'm getting married in a courthouse. I spend more time there than with you. So that's not gonna happen and secondly, I want you to have the whole wedding thing." Eleazar touched his cheek. "Only the best, baby."_

Liam smiled at the memory. Eleazar had given him free reign to plan and so far everything had gone off splendidly, aside from the fact that Alice had nearly killed him for not letting her help. The only thing they had both been disappointed in was that their union would not be honored by the Catholic Church. A church they both loved immensely. Liam, knowing that wasn't a possibility, had utilized some of his contacts at the Bakersfield LGBTQ organization to help him find an officiant that would allow them to incorporate their religious beliefs into the ceremony. And although that was good he was still deeply saddened that the holy sacrament would not be available to them or their guests. He wouldn't think of what wouldn't be available to them though. Not today. Today was their day of celebration.

Liam scanned the environment, happy with how everything appeared. The back yard had been transformed into a floral paradise befitting the day at hand. The pool had been covered and blocked off by large potted plants in order to divert any wayward guests. Each of their beautiful fruit trees were laced with decorative lights and ribbons while their perfectly manicured lawn was accented with meticulously placed stands of gorgeous flowers. The white satin chairs guests would be sitting on all had a single white rose wrapped with baby's breath and mauve ribbon sitting atop the cushioned seats while large pillars filled with white roses and carnations stood at the entrances of each row, six rows of four chairs on either side of the aisle. The center aisle was strewn with white rose petals that led to an arch that was wrapped with white roses and garland. He smiled knowing that in just a few short hours he and Eleazar would stand in front of that arch pledging their love to one another in front of their friends and family.

His smile widened as he looked towards the reception area. A large canopy stood over where the tables were to be set up. There were only two tables currently in place. Each of which was adorned with sterling silver utensils, fine china, white lace table clothes and a beautiful floral centerpiece. The remaining tables and canopies would be set up once the ceremony was completed. The serving table was elegantly set with a white lace table cloth and a Champagne fountain flowing in the center while the caterer's chafers were set on either side of it in their respective places for the food delivery later that day.

"Everything is perfect, brother," Siobhan said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

He kissed her temple. "I always thought the day he asked me to take his name was the closest I would get to us actually being married."

"Well, now it will be official," she said, squeezing him tighter.

"Set it over there." They both stopped and turned to see Patrick directing some young men with cases of alcohol.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Liam asked with a tinge of stress in his voice.

"Shhh, if we are having a wedding we are serving whiskey," Patrick said firmly.

Liam rolled his eyes and started walking over there. "So your plan is to get everyone shit faced? I have champagne. Expensive champagne," Liam stated, motioning towards the champagne fountain.

"We're Irish, we drink whiskey," Patrick said with an arch of his brow, daring his brother to challenge him but knowing he wouldn't.

Patrick was the eldest of thirteen while Liam and Siobhan were the youngest. When Liam had come out, the family had not been the most supportive, but they were much too close for that to last long. Since that time, Patrick had been Liam's biggest advocate. If he could have found the men that nearly killed Liam he would have surely slaughtered them for their misdeed.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Liam asked defeated as he picked up a bottle of Dom Perignon.

Patrick smirked. He knew his brother's penchant for precision and order. It was no wonder he worked with numbers all day. He slapped his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Maybe you guys can take a bath in it," Patrick joked with a wag of his large brows and a hearty laugh.

"What are we taking a bath in?" Eleazar asked, walking outside to see what was happening.

Patrick threw his arm around Eleazar as well. "I bought booze for the reception."

"But we already bought…" Eleazar stopped as Patrick shook his head. He glanced at Liam who looked distressed. He knew that he hated when things didn't go as planned. Eleazar finally smiled. "I see. So, we are taking a bath in twelve grand's worth of champagne?" He peeked around Patrick and winked at Liam. "Babe, do we have enough champagne for that or just enough to douse each other?"

Liam closed his eyes as a small smile began to form on his face. He breathed in deeply and then opened his eyes. He saw the fire in Eleazar's eyes making him forget momentarily about the change in his well-tuned plans. He turned to his boisterous brother and furrowed his brows.

"I'm not serving whiskey in champagne glasses so you better go ask that man over there if he can supply the appropriate glassware."

Patrick slapped both of their shoulders and laughed once again as they both shifted forward from the motion. He walked off and started loudly directing people in his thick Irish accent. People looked at one another as he explained what he expected. Eleazar shook his head at Patrick before stepping in front of Liam. He touched Liam's face gently, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"This should be fun," he said with a mischievous smile.

Liam finally laughed, "I love you."

Eleazar kissed him and smiled as he pulled away, out of breath. "Ya know, I can think of all kinds of things we could do with that champagne."

Liam groaned and kissed him again.

.

.

.

Edward waited for Bella to finish getting ready for the wedding. He stood before the floor length mirror in their room and sighed at his reflection. He hated wearing suits, yet this was the second day in a row and the third time in the course of a week that he found himself in one. This particular suit was a charcoal color accompanied with a coffee hued shirt and stripped tie. It was one of his New York suits that had been hanging for over a year. He ran his hand through his hair and regretted it immediately as his hair fell in disarray.

"Well, shit!" he said, flustered.

"Mmm, we gotta have sex before you go out with the wild mussed up sex look," Bella said with a laugh as he turned to face her.

She walked up to him and immediately started combing her fingers through his hair trying to tame the madness. He wasn't paying attention to what she was doing however as he was distracted by her dress. Bella was wearing a simple yet elegant shift dress, gray in color to match Edward's suit. Her hair was down in that fly away look she liked and her legs were accentuated by her black heels. Edward shifted her slightly so her back was facing the mirror and brought his fingers to the hem of her dress, lifting it up.

"Bella," he practically growled as he exposed her bare ass.

"Do you like?" Bella purred against him.

His hands squeezed her ass cheeks, spreading them slightly before running his forefinger under the strip of her thong. He was already getting hard just looking at her but he was determined that they wouldn't be late two days in a row. He grinned and followed the strip, bending just slightly as his finger entered her. Bella gasped as her walls immediately constricted around him. He could feel she was already moist, her walls swollen, beckoning him to enter. His long fingers twisted inside her, as she moaned her approval.

"You are being awfully naughty wearing this to a wedding," he said looking at her heatedly.

"I thought you would like it," she stuttered, her body vibrating from the look in his eyes.

His tongue peeked out of his moist and succulent lips before he abruptly stood and removed his finger, immediately sucking it into his mouth. Bella swallowed thickly as she reached behind her to readjust her thong. His hands landed on her ass again as he pulled her close to him and brought his lips to hers.

"I do like it but you are gonna make me hard the whole damn day knowing you've got that on underneath your dress," his hand moved under her dress again, pushing his finger against her clit, smirking as she squeaked. He cupped her pussy that was already hot to his touch. "So it's only fair you should be a bit bothered about that as well."

He stepped back and chuckled at her exasperated expression. "Come on Bella. There is no way in hell I'm going to be late again." He cupped his hard cock. "This will be unleashed later so keep that in mind."

Bella, having regained her footing, stepped up and swatted his hand away, replacing it with hers. She stroked him, felling him twitch in response. "I could take care of this, nice and quick."

He kissed her, hard, his mouth taking ownership of hers. His hands were on her ass again, rotating her body against his crotch. He wanted nothing more than to ram his hard cock inside her right then and there. He could make it fast but then she would have to clean up before they left and that would definitely make them late again. He felt his phone vibrate and abruptly let her go, leaving Bella gasping for air.

"That was my alarm, we need to go Bella."

Her hands went to her hair. "Okay, fuck, fine."

He pecked her now swollen lips. "You look so sexy right now."

"Then fuck me," she pleaded unashamedly.

It was now his turn to groan but he stepped away from her and started walking towards the door as Bella stood flustered and aroused. She knew that he liked doing that to her, getting her riled up but usually she got relief fairly quickly. She couldn't believe he was leaving her hanging like this. Edward glanced over his shoulder and was torn. They liked to tease each other but he always took care of her. He moved to her swiftly, lifting her into his strong arms.

"My cock is aching to be inside you, but," his lips were on hers an instant later.

"But, we shouldn't be late again. This is my bosses wedding," Bella finished hesitantly.

He nodded while she sighed. He released his hold on her and she straightened her dress. With minimal motivation she stepped to the dresser where she grabbed the matching wrap to her dress, slipping it around one forearm and then the other, while letting the sides dangle. Her fingers tapped along her dresser and then she selected the bracelet and earrings that Edward had given her for Valentine's Day. She smiled as she put them on. He had been so nervous when he handed the box to her. He feared she wouldn't like them but he was wrong, Bella had loved them. The simple grey pearl and rhinestone set was perfect for this particular dress. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

"You look very beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Helios." Her heart soared with love. "You look very handsome yourself."

He grinned as he took her hand, leading her out of the house and to her car. The drive to the Whitlock's was short but by the time they arrived there were already several cars lined up and down the street. Bella and Edward parked several houses down and started making the trek to the Whitlock's. Edward nervously pulled out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one quickly and blowing the smoke opposite of Bella.

"I wish we had a gift or something," Edward exhaled.

"I don't think they expect any gifts but," Bella glanced around seeing several people milling about out front.

"But what?" Edward asked bringing the cigarette to his lips.

"There are more people here then I thought would be so I guess we were the last people to know." Bella frowned slightly.

"I guess you now know why Liam was taking the next couple of weeks off."

Bella nodded, "Yes, that's true. He actually slipped up Friday and said that they were going to Italy for a week and then Paris."

Edward didn't know a lot about weddings but he knew enough to know that that was a pretty good honeymoon. They greeted a few people that identified themselves as Liam and Eleazar's friends but neither Edward nor Bella had ever seen them before. When they entered the house, there were at least twenty more people mingling about. All seemed professional to Edward and he immediately felt his nerves start to react.

"We don't leave each other's side," Bella said, squeezing his hand. He simply nodded.

They maneuvered through the hordes of business men conversing with one another, obviously lawyers, from the sounds of their conversation. While other guests spoke excitedly about how this wedding would make national news, elevating gay rights. Bella and Edward were learning quickly that they only knew one side of Jasper's parents. It was clear by the chatter around them that they were strong advocates for marriage equality and LGBT rights in general. They even overheard one person saying that Eleazar had recently prepared a brief for a case that was going before the state senate in two weeks. Bella and Edward gave cursory head nods to people as they passed through them and headed towards the backyard where they hoped they would find their friends.

"Oh wow," Bella stated in awe.

The Whitlock's had clearly outdone themselves yet again. Bella felt that their backyard belonged in one of those bridal magazines that she often saw on the newsstand near her fashion magazines. Edward and Bella heard a scream and then someone calling their names. They quickly turned to find Jasper and Alice approaching them. Relief washed over Edward immediately at seeing his friend.

"Your parents really know how to do it up," Edward said with a laugh.

"Go big or not at all, it's the Texas way," Jasper chuckled. "Come on, we want you guys to sit with us and the rest of the family."

"Bella, can you believe all these people knew about this before we did. I nearly smacked Liam for not letting me help," Alice said, locking her arm with Bella.

"I bet you did."

Bella smiled as she looked at the area where the wedding would take place. She was desperate to take her shoes off and run down the aisle, feeling the rose petals under her feet while Edward held her hand trying to keep up. Her eyes widened as the realization of her thought nearly took her breath away. She had never given much thought to marriage. To Bella, it was a modern convenience that didn't seem to serve a purpose anymore. Yet she could see Edward so clearly, his incredibly mussed up hair sticking up all over as he nervously raked his hand through it. She would take his hands in hers, calming his restless nerves, as they recited their vows to one another.

"Bella," Alice whispered, tugging on their entwined arms.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Bella stumbled with her words.

"I look at that arch and I can see Jasper and me standing up there. Is that strange?"

"No, not strange, at all," Bella glanced around and realized that Edward and Jasper had left to get a drink.

"One day," Alice said with that dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, one day," Bella concurred, but she wasn't sure if her statement was directed at Alice or herself.

"Show 'em the rings, Jazz," Alice stated elatedly as Jasper and Edward approached them.

Jasper handed her both drinks and then dug into his sporran, retrieving a silk handkerchief. He carefully opened it, revealing two men's wedding rings. One 14k White and Yellow Gold and the other 14k White Gold. Both were encrusted with the same design. Three .11c diamonds in the center with a symbol of three intersecting loops on either side of the diamonds.

"This is a Celtic symbol called a Trinity Knot," Jasper explained as he traced the unusual symbol both Bella and Edward had noticed. "There are a lot of interpretations for it but my father always said it represented the joining of mind, body and spirit."

"Oh my gosh, Jasper. That's, so, beautiful," Bella whispered. "What does it say on the inside?" Bella asked, but before Jasper could answer she shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's personal, you don't have to tell me," she said embarrassed.

"No, it's okay Bella. One says, Liam, my partner for life and the other says El, my partner for life," he said, showing her the elegant script.

"They're beautiful," Bella said, covering her mouth.

It did not slip past Edward how Bella responded to the rings or that it seemed as if she was about to cry, although he wasn't sure what that meant. Before he could evaluate further they were being ushered into the aisle as Patrick and Bobby went around advising everyone to take a seat. Which, considering that Bobby looked like he was some old gang banger that meant business and Patrick had the appearance of a retired Prop from the Irish Rugby League, the sight was comical. In fact, Bella had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles as the men in suits quickly shuffled to fill up the seats. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella took a front row section while Carlisle, Esme, and Bella's Grans sat behind them. On the other side of the aisle sat both Liam and Eleazar's parents and family with Patrick and Bobby standing next to Liam and Eleazar respectively, at the front, serving as best men.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Eleazar and Liam a very important moment in their lives." The officiant began, addressing those assembled. "In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as one in the eyes of the Lord."

He opened his bible to a marked page.

"Our first reading is from 1 John 4, verses 7 to 12 and 16b to 19. Beloved, let us love one another, because love is from God; everyone who loves is born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, for God is love. God's love was revealed among us in this way: God sent his only Son into the world so that we might live through him. In this is love, not that we loved God but that he loved us and sent his Son to be the atoning sacrifice for our sins. Beloved, since God loved us so much, we also ought to love one another. No one has ever seen God; if we love one another, God lives in us, and his love is perfected in us. God is love, and those who abide in love abide in God, and God abides in them. Love has been perfected among us in this: that we may have boldness on the Day of Judgment, because as he is, so are we in this world. There is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear; for fear has to do with punishment, and whoever fears has not reached perfection in love. We love because he first loved us."

Edward breathed in deeply, _there is no fear in love but perfect love casts out fear_, the words echoed in his troubled mind. _Whoever fears has not reached perfection in love_. He lived his life in fear it seemed. Fear of losing his parents, fear of death, and fear of the future. He even feared Bella. Feared how much he loved her, how much she loved him. Feared that someone would step in and advise him that his time was up, that he had lived the good life long enough, and that it was time to go back to reality. His heart pounded in his chest at the mere possibility that he couldn't spend his life with Bella, with his family and friends. In the past year he had worked hard at keeping his fear in check but he couldn't help but feel as if it was all drifting away. Bella wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned into him which brought him out of his thoughts as he realized he had missed a lot of what had just happened.

"Eleazar and Liam have chosen to recite their own vows."

Eleazar turned to Liam and smiled as Liam gave him one of his heartfelt and breathtaking grins, reminding him how fast and hard he had fallen for him. They had loved a long time and Eleazar had no doubt in his mind that they would love even after death. He had learned irrefutably when Liam almost died that he would not function without him. He blinked and smiled once again as he began.

"I have always strived to be the best at everything and excelled in all that I did, but I never truly lived until the day you entered my life. From that day forward, you taught me more about life and love and compassion than I would have ever known otherwise. Our life has not been easy. We have known pain and sorrow but we have also known the greatest of joys. With you, I am a better father, a better man and a better human being. You will forever be my life, for without you, my heart would refuse to exist. I promise that there will never be a day that my love for you will subside or wane and regardless of what life throws our way we will always conquer it together. Te quiero, Liam, siempre."

Liam inhaled and tried desperately to contain the tears that were swelling beneath his lids. His throat was tight and he was having a hard time finding his breath. He looked down for a moment as a few tears slipped from his eyes, tears that were immediately wiped away by Eleazar. Liam looked up at him and smiled.

"The day I saw you in your office, looking debonair and oh so handsome, I knew that my life would never be the same. You captured my heart immediately with your sharp intellect and amazing capacity for love. Experiencing the world through your eyes opened mine as well. You have given me the life I was always afraid to dream about, a wonderful son, a beautiful home, and a man capable of complete love and devotion. During that awful point in our life, I thought I would never recover but you refused to give up on me and it was through your understanding and love each and every day that renewed my faith in the world and allowed me to heal. Our lives are forever intertwined through good and bad times. We have always relied on each other for guidance and support and that will never change for as long as we both shall live on this earth." Liam smiled brilliantly as he finished with a lyric from their song, "A love for all my life to have and to hold. You are my Sunday Kind of Love, Eleazar, always."

The smile on Eleazar's face widened as he remembered the night Liam played the Etta James song for him. It was their first time together. His heart beat rapidly as memory after memory flooded his mind. Every good thing that ever happened to him was shared with Liam as was Liam's perspective as well. They both mouthed the words _I love you_ to one another before they turned to the officiant.

"Thank you Eleazar and Liam. Our second reading is from Hebrews 13 verses 1 through16. Let mutual love continue. Do not neglect to show hospitality to strangers, for by doing that some have entertained angels without knowing it. Remember those who are in prison, as though you were in prison with them; those who are being tortured, as though you yourselves were being tortured. Let marriage be held in honor by all, and let the marriage bed be kept undefiled; Keep your lives free from the love of money, and be content with what you have; for he has said, "I will never leave you or forsake you." So we can say with confidence, "The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid." He closed the bible and looked towards Jasper, "May I ask the ring bearer to approach, please?"

Jasper rose and carefully took out the rings. His eyes were moist with unshed tears at the happiness he was seeing between his fathers. Both men smiled at their son and took their respective rings. They were both overjoyed and filled with love. First Eleazar, and then Liam, kissed Jasper on the cheek, as they used to when he was a small boy. He had grown into a fine man. Jasper returned to his seat smiling proudly. He was unable to contain his joy at what he was bearing witness to.

"Please repeat after me. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness."

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness." Both men said as they slipped their rings on each other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you, partners for life."

Eleazar immediately kissed Liam and with their lips close together Liam whispered, "We did it."

"We did, baby," Eleazar replied, kissing him once again.

"I present to you, the newly married couple, Eleazar and Liam Whitlock."

Everyone rose from their seats, clapping and applauding as Liam and Eleazar took each other's hands and began walking down the aisle. Their family and friends following behind them. As Edward looked on, he saw so many people crying, Bella and Alice included. Bella looked up at him, smiling happily as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the top of her hair. Soon they were in a line of people waiting to congratulate Liam and Eleazar. Edward glanced around as he saw people immediately moving chairs and setting up canopies and tables. He was amazed by the efficiency of it all.

"Bella, Edward," they heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh my God, Garrett, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, shocked.

He laughed. "Liam and I have been friends for a long time."

"That's right, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you."

He smiled and turned to Edward. "It's nice to see you again, Edward."

"Likewise," Edward said uneasily.

"You both remember my wife, Kate."

"Of course," Bella replied. "You should sit at our table." She turned to Edward to make sure it was okay with him.

"Yes, it would be nice to catch up," Edward stated, not sure why because it would inevitably lead to a discussion of Jacob.

Once paying their respects to the newly married couple, Bella and Edward took a seat, along with Garrett and Kate, as well as Carlisle, Esme and Grans. Idle chit chat ensued as they watched the activity occurring around them. Once the food was delivered and all the seating was arranged, Patrick stood and directed the servers to pour the whiskey. He raised his glass as people stared at the drink before them.

"Liam and El were always meant to be together, only a fool would not see that…" he began.

Edward was having a hard time focusing on his surroundings. Between the words of the pastor and seeing Garrett, he felt on edge. He understood that Garrett was indeed Liam's friend. They had talked about it so long ago. In fact, it was the same day he first met Jacob Wolfe. He remembered distinctly how Jacob had looked at Bella, he also remembered fighting him several months later. The beginning of the end, if he recalled correctly. Suddenly, there was a lot of clapping and laughing which jolted him out of his thoughts. He caught sight of everyone raising their shot glasses, so he followed suit.

"Liam says you are doing wonderful work, Bella. Not that that surprises me at all."

"Thank you. He's given me a lot of leeway to develop the position."

"Well, can't say that I don't miss having you in New York. You were such an asset to our company."

Edward gazed off in the distance. _Perfect!_ Edward hated all the reminders of New York and the sacrifices Bella had to make for him. He knew they were her choices but his heart still felt she should have never had to make those choices in the first place simply because he was a loser on the sex offender registry. He closed his eyes. _WAS_, he scolded himself, _you are no longer on the registry, asshole_. Bella, seeing the faraway look on his face, snatched his hand and smiled when he turned to her.

"My life is here. The people I love and care about the most are by my side. I don't regret a thing." She was saying the words to Garrett but her eyes never left Edward's.

Garrett smiled and nodded, "Of course."

The meal was served and the conversation at the table shifted as laughter ensued. First Bobby, and then Patrick, started sharing stories about Liam and Eleazar as boys and, later, men. Bella couldn't believe the lack of filter on the two of them. She could imagine possibly containing one, but add the other and it was literally one of those comedy roasts. Both Liam and Eleazar had first been embarrassed by the tales being told and eventually just laughed along with everyone else. This, of course, only encouraged Patrick and Bobby who seemed unfazed by the whiskey being consumed. By the time the dancing began, everyone was sufficiently intoxicated. In spite of his initial fears and discomfort, Edward was having a wonderful time. He had danced not only with Bella but with his aunt and Bella's Grans as well. But he was getting antsy to leave. To get Bella to himself.

Bella held onto him as they danced, her body slowly swaying against his. "Is it too early to leave, Helios?" she asked against his chest.

"I was wondering the same thing," he smiled. "Let's go," he said, thankful that he had only taken one shot of whiskey.

They quickly made their way to the head table to say their goodbyes. Carlisle and Esme had already left and taken Grans with them. Bella and Edward practically ran to the car, the promise of Edward's earlier words lingered in the air. Bella needed him more than anything, so much so, that the minute they got to the car she was kissing him and stroking him through his dress slacks.

"FUUUCCCKKKKK," he growled as he forced his crotch against her hand.

"I need you so badly," Bella moaned.

He felt behind her and opened the door, practically shoving her inside as he quickly got inside the vehicle, slipping behind the wheel. Bella didn't even question it as he started the car. Instead, she faced him slightly, letting her hands move up and down her thighs, the hem of her dress riding up with every move of her hands. Edward, making sure to keep his eyes on the road, parted her legs and slipped his hand in her panties, letting his finger curl into her entrance as she writhed in the seat. He played with her, being careful not to make her cum. He didn't want that yet. Once at their home, Bella jumped out of the car and started walking briskly towards the door, eager to get inside.

"Come here, Bella," Edward ordered.

She stopped and turned to him just as he threw his leg over the seat of his Harley and started it. The roar echoed in the air and caused Bella's walls to clench. He looked over his shoulder as he revved the engine. His look was that of pure unadulterated sex. Bella's hand moved into her hair and seconds later she was running to him. She hiked up her dress and slid in behind him as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Wear my jacket," he said in his deep voice.

He slipped it off and she quickly put it on and then used her wrap to cover her legs. As soon as she was situated, he backed the Harley out as her hands locked in front of him again. When he stopped at the light, he turned his head to her, his eyes dark with need and his fuck vein already present making it difficult for Bella to focus.

"Don't cum, Bella. I don't want my bike to give you the orgasm you need right now," he said, revving the engine once again. "That's my job."

He smirked as the light changed and he sped through it. Bella was a mess. The vibration of the seat was indeed stimulating her overly sensitive pussy. It was like having the most powerful vibrator teasing her. She was so close to cumming but Edward's heated words caused her to contain herself. She was completely focused on not having an orgasm which was harder than she thought it would be. Bella didn't know where they were going as her forehead rested between his shoulder blades but she was hoping they would get there soon. When they finally stopped, Bella realized they were at their spot. It was dusk and the sun was setting over the hills in the distance. It was absolutely stunning.

Edward turned his head after he clicked the engine off and was greeted with Bella's lips on his. Her hands were in his hair twisting and pulling as her kiss intensified. Now that they had stopped, all she could think about was having him inside her. He broke from her and quickly turned around as her lips crashed against his again. She immediately loosened his tie enough so that she could unbutton his shirt. Pulling it out of his pants, she unbuckled his belt and practically ripped the button off his slacks so that she could release his confined cock. Normally Bella would have taken time to admire his exquisite form, especially now as he was half dressed, his tattooed body built to please. But at this moment she couldn't do that. She needed him, more than ever. Both of her hands wrapped around his girth as she prepared to impale herself on top of him.

"Helios," she gritted out as she took him in.

Bella lifted herself and then dropped down on him again, groaning out as he continued to expand within her. She did this no more than five times before Edward pulled her completely off of him. Bella knew it was pathetic but she felt tears streak her face. She needed him so badly. She was so close to her release yet he was stopping her from achieving it. Edward watched her intensely before he got up, lifting her disorientated body so that she was facing the front of the bike while he got behind her. He grabbed Bella's wrap which had fallen off the seat and smiled as he placed her hands on each of the handlebars, looping the wrap over one and then the other. Bella looked over her shoulder at him, seeing his darkened eyes roaming over her body. He was consuming her with his eyes. She dropped her head panting as he lifted the hem of her skirt. He carefully slipped off her thong and the cool breeze on her exposed skin sent shivers up her spine.

"Bella, you look so fucking good right now."

Her breaths became shallower at his words. Edward had been thinking about this since yesterday and was determined to take his time and make this last as long as possible. He laid down on the seat, positioning his body underneath her and she immediately felt herself trying to pull her pussy to where she knew his mouth was. He scooted further forward and jutted his hips up. Bella immediately responded, wrapping her mouth around his head and then sucked him to the back of her throat as he thrust his hips up several times.

"Mmmm, yes, take my cock Bella. Do you like me shoving my cock in your mouth?" He asked huskily.

Bella groaned around his girth sucking him harder. He slid in and out of her mouth and then suddenly she felt his lips envelope first her pussy and then her engorged clit. His hands went to her ass and spread her cheeks, tickling and teasing her ass while his tongue worked its magic. She was panting and moaning as his cock went further into her mouth. He continued to suck her hard until she screamed, gagging as the intensity of her orgasm hit her. He quickly dropped his hips and moved his mouth away from her vibrating body. He sat up, dipping his fingers inside her, feeling her walls continue to constrict.

"Do you feel better now that you've cum, baby," he teased as his fingers twisted inside her.

Bella nodded crazily, she had no control over her bodily functions at this time. Edward completely owned her and both of them knew it. Soon she felt his hands on her hips, shoving her down onto his hard and waiting cock. He groaned out as he continued to move her against him, over and over, grunting loudly each time he entered her completely. Bella pushed back, trying to get at a better angle for him, trying to get him as deep as possible but her constraints were stopping that from happening. Edward watched as she twisted against her binds and, if possible, he was harder than he had been before. He moved again, this time standing and repositioning her so that her ass jutted out.

"Stay in this position, Bella," he ordered.

Bella nodded as she stood on her tip toes to stay exactly as he had put her. He shoved into her once again, pushing against her harder and harder. His hands gripped her hips tightly before he moved one away and sucked his thumb into his mouth. He spread her ass cheeks and pressed his thumb against her hole. Her skin puckered against him and her breathing picked up exponentially. When she nodded slightly he pushed his thumb inside her as her head dropped and she groaned out loudly. He brought his other hand to her front and let his index finger move against her clit.

"Oh FUCCCKKKKK, Bella, FUCKKKKK!" he growled.

Edward's thrusts became more erratic as he neared his release. His face strained as he cursed and grunted. He fucked her hard, not wanting to stop. He literally wanted to fuck her forever in this one spot, their spot. It was such a special place for them but the sun was already below the horizon and it was almost completely dark which meant it would be getting chilly soon. He thrust several more times, twisting his thumb in her ass and flicking his fingers on her clit. Bella screamed into the dark as her body succumbed to him once again. With one final push into her he allowed himself to finally release the orgasm he had been greedily holding on to. He leaned forward and untied her, bringing her body flush to his, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you," she murmured, exhausted and spent.

"I love you, too, Bella," he replied as he held her shivering body against his.

* * *

**A/N… *blows out a cloud of smoke* Mmmm, my Helios h00rs asked for Harley Sex and I delivered Harley Sex. Hope you liked it … I also hope you enjoyed El and Liam's nuptials. I know I spent a lot of time on them but I figured with as much as they had been through and for all they have done for Edward and Bella they deserved to have an actual wedding. Be sure to check out the blog for some pics and don't forget that I will be posting a teaser for Chapter 3 on both the blog and my Facebook page so be sure to LIKE it (www dot facebook dot com/LovinRobFanFiction). If you are not following you should for any info between chapters **

**ALSO, for those who like to read about them dirty Bad Boys I encourage you to check out the stories at the Bad Boys of Twilight Contest. There are only a few of them up right now but I'm sure that more will be posting soon. So be sure to author alert the contest so you will know when more stories are posted... www dot fanfiction dot net/u/5368670/Bad-Boys-of-Twilight**


	4. Chapter 3: Little Things

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

**So my boys got hitched and we had some Harley lovin' *wags brows* let's see what happens next, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little Things**

Edward pulled his Harley behind the shop. He was the first to arrive which was typically the case, especially since little Ellie was born. Jasper wasn't getting as much sleep and had asked if Edward could help him by opening the shop. That was the least Edward felt he could do to support his friend. He clicked the engine off and pocketed his keys before unlocking the back door of the garage. He began flicking lights on one at a time as he did an initial sweep of the premises, making sure everything was as it should be.

They had spent a great deal of time contemplating how they wanted it designed and were happy with the results. The shop was a typical garage with a large bay in the middle and three openings to the front and rear where bikes could enter and leave. The waiting area was to the right of the bay and set up with a half windowed partition, comfortable seating and all the current trade magazines one could want. There was a small television and coffee maker as well. Down the hall were two similar offices. One had the name Jasper Whitlock on the door and Edward Masen was on the other.

He grinned slightly as he approached his office. He would never tire of seeing his name on there. Stepping inside, he took off his leather jacket and hung it on the hook behind his door. He looked around and smiled. Although he didn't need a desk, he had one. He had never told Jasper or Bella this but he always felt a sense of belonging and importance knowing he had an actual office equipped with an actual desk. A place to work should he need to. He knew it wasn't much, but as he sat down and ran his hand over the desk calendar he felt calm and happy.

Opening a trade magazine, Edward highlighted some of the equipment he thought they might need and wondered if they had the funds to purchase some of it. He and Jasper had decided early on that Jasper would handle the books, but they soon realized that that wasn't the best option. In spite of the fact that his dad was an accountant, Jasper was terrible with numbers. Finally, they decided to enlist Bella's help. So now, with Liam's consent, she comes in twice a month to go over the books. Edward recognized the absurdity of Bella, whose primary accounts were big money businesses, taking on their small shop, but she had a fit thinking someone else would be working with them. Edward heard his phone buzzing and dug it out to see he had a new text.

**J: Running late but I'm on my way  
****E: No prob, gonna start on the Henderson bike.  
****J: Cool, thanks man. I'll make it up to you  
****E: Pick up some donuts and we're even  
****J: Sounds like a good deal to me**

Edward laughed as he set the phone down. Glancing around his office, his eyes stopped at the picture on the wall. It was one of his drawings. Bella had teased him that she wanted him to draw her posing like one of those pinup girls in those bike photos, so, he did. She was sitting on his Harley, wearing his leather jacket and a pair of jeans with leather boots that went up to her knee. Her head was tilted back slightly as the wind blew her hair wildly. It was one of Edward's favorite drawings of her. At least one he could actually display.

He go up to head into the bay. It had been a few months since the wedding and everything had gotten back to normal. They had been to the lake a few times and were planning another trip there this weekend. Except this time they were camping. Jasper and Alice were finally going to spend a night away from Ellie and both seemed nervous about it. As he approached the bay he sighed. They had four bikes there with just him and Jasper working on them. They needed to find someone quick. He clicked on the local radio station and Thirty Seconds to Mars blared out of the speakers. Edward slipped on his coveralls and immediately got to work on the 2011 Suzuki M109R.

Not long after, Jasper entered the garage with a dozen donuts from Krispy Kreme, Edward's one indulgence. The two friends chatted briefly before getting to work. Both were lost in their own projects, trying desperately to get the bikes finished before the weekend. When they heard the telltale ring indicating someone had walked into the shop, they both glanced at each other. They quickly did a round of rock/paper/scissor which Edward won. He chuckled and went back to his work as Jasper stood.

"You always win, you know that, right?"

"Go answer the door, loser," Edward laughed as he motioned his hand in a shooing manner towards the door.

Jasper flipped him off with a grin and then ran his hands along his coveralls before exiting the bay. He was still chuckling as he entered the waiting area to see a huge man standing there. He was African American with a bald head and a fierceness that spoke volumes. Jasper peered around him and didn't see a motorcycle parked out front.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"I'd like to speak with Edward Masen," the man replied in a deep voice.

"He's working. Can I ask what this is about?" Jasper inquired, his need to protect Edward emerging.

The man grinned. "Tell him Felix would like a word with him."

Jasper nodded and turned. The name sounded familiar to him but he wasn't sure why. He hurriedly approached Edward who looked up. Edward was about to say something sarcastic when he saw the panic on Jasper's face. He stood up. His mind and body alert for whatever was happening.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a guy named Felix out there. He's a big black dude."

Edward furrowed his brows. "My old P.O.?"

"That's why the name sounded familiar."

"Why would he want to see me? Shit! They can't revoke my innocence can they?"

Jasper immediately started shaking his head. "No way. My dad cleared you."

Edward glanced over his shoulder towards the waiting room. "Alright, umm, I'll go see what he wants."

"Do you want me to call my dad?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I didn't do anything." He turned back to Jasper. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Edward ran his hand nervously through his hair. He knew he had done nothing to warrant a visit from his probation officer. He breathed out, _my ex-probation officer_, he thought. He was perplexed by the situation and being perplexed often frightened him. Usually, when things did not go according to plan, some form of chaos would ensue, a chaos that often left him in ruins. He stepped inside the waiting room and saw the familiar face.

"Masen," Felix said simply.

"Felix," Edward replied, quickly getting into his old pattern of interactions.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, let's go to my office."

Felix smiled and nodded as he followed Edward down a hall, passing one office before entering the other. Edward motioned for him to have a seat while he in turn sat behind his desk. He told himself over and over that he had done nothing wrong. _Quit fucking freaking out!_ He scolded himself.

"Well, this is a bit of a turn," Felix laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You behind a desk and me in front of it," he replied.

Edward smiled. That was true. Edward was a model citizen, paid his taxes and abided by the law. He did nothing to possibly warrant being arrested or even considered in the minds of police officials. The Edward that had been a parolee was not who he was any longer. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Felix. This man that had so much authority in his life for so long was now sitting in his office, not the other way around. He suddenly felt very confident.

"Why are you here, Felix?"

Felix smiled once again. "I have this kid that I'm overseeing. Just 20, was locked up for a drug charge. He's clean now. He said he's worked as a mechanic before and I thought maybe you all could use some help."

"Has he worked on bikes before?"

"He said he could fix anything." Felix smirked. "But, you know cons, y'all are cocky like that."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, some of us can back it up."

Felix let out a booming laugh. "That is true. Will you give him a shot? I figured you of all people would know how important it is to get a fresh start and," he ran his massive hand over his bald dome. "I thought maybe you'd be a good influence on him."

Edward watched him for a moment. His immediate response was to tell him no way but he quickly quelled that thought. Felix was right. He did know what it felt like to be judged because of past mistakes. He had lost hope long ago and regained it only a few years back with the help of some amazing friends and family. He nodded slightly and saw a smile form on the normally stoic man's face.

"Well, I have to talk it over with Jasper but um, yeah, have him come by. I won't make any promises, though."

"Thanks, Masen," Felix said, rising from his chair. He glanced at the photo on the wall. "Did you do that one?"

"Yes."

Felix shook his head and turned to him. "You got some talent, Masen. You really do."

Edward chuckled lightly. "Thanks."

"So this kids name is Seth. He's clever and a little hyper but I drug test twice a week and he isn't using so I think he's ADHD or something."

Edward laughed. "So he's gonna be like a bouncing little kid around me?"

"Maybe," Felix snorted. "Keep up the good work, Masen," he said as he walked out the door.

Edward strolled back into the bay to find Jasper impatiently waiting for him.

"It's cool. He wanted to see if we could use some help. I guess one of his parolees is a mechanic and he thought of me. I told him to send him over but that I wouldn't make any guarantees that he would get hired. Is that alright?"

Jasper breathed out a sigh of relief. "Hell yeah, that's alright. We could definitely use the help."

"That's what I thought, too."

"Damn, I'll tell ya what. That freaked me out a bit. I couldn't figure out why your old PO was in here."

Edward nodded. "It freaked me out too." He looked at the bikes in the bay and then back at Jasper. "Should we call Bella and find out what we could offer this kid if we decide to hire him?"

"That's a good idea, Edward."

"Okay, I'll go call her and then jump back on the Suzuki. I'm almost done with her."

Jasper nodded and walked back to the Toyota he was working on. They really could use the help. They had so much to do and he hated that Edward was taking on most of the load. He couldn't help but smile at the idea that they might have the opportunity to help someone out. No one had given Edward a chance, judging him solely on his past. As he sat down next to the bike, he felt confident that they would not make that mistake.

.

.

.

Bella walked down the hall towards her office. She gave a head nod to Maggie, the receptionist, who was answering the phone. Bella liked her a lot. She had been with Mr. Whitlock from the very beginning and you could tell. She seemed to know what he needed before he even asked for it. Bella picked up the messages that Maggie was holding up for her and headed to her office. Opening the door, a smile formed on her face. She loved her job. She loved working with Liam and she loved that he trusted her whole heartedly. They had spent many days talking about the things he had done in Texas. He talked at great length about the companies he had worked for and how he had built his business up. He also had revealed that there was a small part of him that really missed the excitement of traveling to see clients. Bella found that the more time she spent with Liam the more she respected and admired him.

Bella had just spent the last two hours going over her current client list with Liam. From the very beginning of her work with Liam he had a way of helping her broaden her perceptions of the market and what she could do to help her client's businesses grow. The way he saw their work was different than any other accountant she had ever worked for. She still remembered sitting down with him on her first day with the company. He had told her that day his philosophy about accounting.

"_Bella, it's not simply about helping our clients manage their money. There are a dozen computer programs that can do that for them," Liam said passionately. "No, to really be good we have to help them see how they can make and spend their money in a way that helps them grow personally and professionally."_

"_Isn't that what financial consultants are for?" Bella inquired._

_He gave her a breathtaking smile. It was one of those ones that you can't help but smile back. She immediately could see how Eleazar had fallen in love with him. He had a charming way of interacting with people. He made them feel special and important, as if whatever their needs were, he would do his best to help them get it. He leaned closer to her._

"_Bella, who better to discuss their financial future than the people who actually know their financial situation?" He arched his brow, "We know more about their finances than anyone."_

Bella smiled. She had liked what he had said that day. It made her feel as if she was more than just an accountant. That she could really offer her clients a future beyond their imagination. She had begun studying financial advising after that and realized just how right Liam had been. She sat down behind her desk, her eyes drawn to the picture of her and Edward taken during the 4th of July celebration a few weeks ago. Her eyes closed as she remembered that night.

_They had an excellent day so far. They had barbequed with their friends and family and were now at the city park watching the fireworks explode in the summer sky. Sitting on their blanket, Edward positioned himself behind her while she nestled herself between his legs. His knees were bent and her arms were wrapped around them. His chin was resting on her shoulder as his hands covered hers. His lips hovered close to her ear as he scooted ever so close to her. She could feel his denim clad cock, hard against her lower back, and was suddenly very distracted. He breathed out heavily against her ear causing chills to spread down her spine._

"_I wish we were alone."_

_BOOM POP BOOM_

"_I want to fuck you so badly right now."_

_POP BOOM POP_

"_Are you wet for me, Bella?"_

_Her head turned slightly, she could feel his magnetic energy drawing her closer to him._

A ding from her computer abruptly forced her out of her thoughts. Bella placed her hand over her heart and could feel its rapid beat. She blew out a breath, trying to calm herself. She was always surprised by the way she responded to Edward. Even memories of him made her body hot with desire and want. A situation she had never experienced with anyone else. She shook her head slightly and smirked at the picture.

"Helios, Helios, Helios. You're not even here and you got me all hot and bothered."

She turned to her computer and typed in her password, unlocking the screen. She took another deep breath and stole one more glance at the picture before getting back to work. She slowly went through her inbox, reading over various emails from clients and jotting notes down. As she reached the last email she stopped, surprised to see who it was from. _That's odd_, she thought curiously.

**Bella**

**I was wondering if you recalled working on the Martine case.**

**Garrett Jameson**

Bella cocked her head slightly, taken aback by the question. She was also surprised that he had sent the email on his personal account versus the business one. _Why would he do that?_ She wondered. Her fingers tapped nervously on her desk. She remembered that client very well. It was the account Garrett had given her after Edward had left. Senator Martine had wanted her to manage some accounts of his, discretely, behind his wife's back. He had given Bella a sob story that his wife was having an affair and he was trying to protect some of his assets in case of a divorce. She had been hesitant, but had helped him determine the money that was available to diversify. He had later asked her to manage one of his senatorial accounts to which she declined. She had not wanted to be involved in anything remotely related to the political arena. The following week the account had been reassigned to Alec. _Why is Garrett asking about that case now?_ She questioned. With a furrowed brow, she picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"_Jameson & Wolfe, how can I help you?"_

"_Yes, I'd like to speak with Mr. Jameson please."_

"_Can I tell him whose calling?"_

"_Bella Swan."_

"_Bella?" she heard a squeak on the other end. "This is Jane. How are you?"_

"_I'm good. How's New York?"_

_She laughed. "Still here. Hold on. Let me see if Mr. Jameson is available."_

"_Thanks."_

Bella waited, her leg bouncing furiously. The Martine case had always made her feel uneasy. She had generally felt like she was pulling teeth getting any information out of Senator Martine and often wondered how truthful he had been. She was thankful when the case was handed to someone else. After she left New York she had been paranoid that she would get a call about it or see Senator Martine in the news. But that never happened and in truth she hadn't thought of it or him in a very long time.

"_Bella?" _

"_Hi, Garrett. I just got your email."_

"_Umm, yeah, ya know, it's fine, forget I sent it."_

"_What?" Bella asked curiously. "Is there something wrong?"_

"_No, of course not, Bella." She heard shuffling on the other end of the phone and then Garrett was back on. "Bella, I need to go. I have a meeting I'm already late for. I'm sorry I worried you."_

"_I was more curious than worried," Bella confessed._

_He laughed nervously. "Thank you for calling."_

"_You're welcome," Bella said to dead air._

She frowned. "Okay, that was weird."

Before Bella could contemplate it any further she heard a familiar ringtone, _Help You Mend_, start to play. She smiled and dug her phone out, seeing Edward's face flash onto the screen. She quickly picked it up, her heart racing.

"_Hey, Baby."_

"_Bella," he said in his deep and sultry voice. A sound that made Bella's insides do back flips. "I got a visitor today," he added nonchalantly._

"_Really," Bella said, clearing her throat. "Who?"_

"_Felix."_

"_Your old PO?"_

"_Yeah, it was weird seeing him again."_

"_I bet," Bella stated, imagining what that must have been like for Edward. "What did he want?"_

"_He has this kid he wants to send over for an interview. See if we can use him at the shop."_

"_Oh wow, really?"_

"_Yep. Jasper and I talked about it and thought maybe we should ask you, based on our, you know, financial situation whether we could offer this kid a job if we liked him and if so what we could afford to pay him?"_

"_Let me go through the financials. Can you give me an hour or two?"_

"_Of course, baby. I didn't mean for it to sound like you needed to do it this instant. We just figured we should have an idea what we could do, in case this kid does stop by. He may just blow us off but I don't know. I think he might show up."_

Bella smiled. She could tell that Edward had been thinking about it and she knew that they needed someone. She had offered to look into it several months ago but both Jasper and Edward had said no, they weren't ready to add anyone and that they thought they could handle it. She glanced at the clock. 10:00 a.m. _That's plenty of time to do some research_, she thought.

"_Helios, baby, how about I bring you guys some lunch in a few hours?" Bella asked and then added, "I'll have something by then and we can go over it."_

"_Wonderful," he stated excitedly._

Bella couldn't help but smile. She could hear the happiness echoing through his voice. Knowing that something simple that she could do could make him happy made her elated. She knew he had been stressing about their backlog in the shop. He felt that he was letting people down if they couldn't get to the bikes right away, so getting some help was a must.

"_Barring any complications I should have some preliminary data for you guys by lunch."_

"_Thanks, baby. I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Helios."_

He hung up and Bella immediately turned to her computer. She clicked out of Garrett's email and started pulling up several screens at once. She brought up the spreadsheet for EJ Cycles and then began pulling up the websites she had used to help determine Jasper and Edward's salaries. She needed to look at it from a different perspective now. Technically she knew that Jasper and Edward should do that part but she didn't care. She could do it quicker and she knew that Liam wouldn't mind at all. The bottom line was, they needed help, and in the process they may be able to help someone else in return.

~ABC~

When Saturday morning finally arrived, the four friends were eager for a night away. They were all currently at the Whitlock's house so that Jasper and Alice could drop of Ellie for an overnight with her grandpas while they all camped at Lake Isabella. Being that this would be Jasper and Alice's first night away from their daughter they were having second thoughts about leaving. Liam already had little Ellie in his arms while Eleazar was making funny faces at her. Ellie was giggling and taking it all in.

"Maybe we should just come back tonight," Japer suggested.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to be insensitive but he'd been looking forward to going to the Lake. Just the four of them, like they did most of last summer. He glanced at Bella who also looked upset about this. Neither of them being parents, they didn't quite understand the difficulty their friends were having. They did know that they had all been excited about this weekend.

"Nonsense," Liam stated in a tone that was atypical for him. Bella's eyes widened at Liam's apparent frustration.

"We've never left her," Alice replied sadly.

"Well, look how happy she is with her grandpas," Bella interjected.

"Yeah," Edward chimed in, "Ya know, your dads have been really looking forward to this."

"And you don't want to disappoint them," Bella offered.

"Or Ellie," Edward added, reaching for anything that might sway Jasper and Alice towards the door.

Jasper and Alice stared at their friends for a long moment before smiling.

"Yeah, you guys aren't fooling anyone," Jasper said with a nervous laugh.

"Look man, I know you're scared that I'm gonna beat you on the jet skis, AGAIN, but that's no reason to delay," Edward said as seriously as he possibly could but he wasn't able to stop the grin from forming.

"Oh, whatever!" Jasper finally laughed for real.

Eleazar chuckled. "Jasper, you and Alice go and have fun. You guys are young, live it up, you only get one chance after all."

"Besides, Ellie is going to have a great time with us. Aren't you sweetheart?" Liam asked as he rubbed noses with her, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Alright, alright," Jasper shook his head. "Come on, Alice."

Alice hesitantly kissed Ellie on the forehead and then Jasper did the same. Bella and Edward winked at one another, feeling successful at steering Jasper and Alice on their weekend trip. As Jasper and Alice reached their friends, Jasper playfully nudged Edward.

"No way are you beating me today!"

"We'll see," Edward replied, throwing his arm over Bella's shoulder.

As they reached the door, Bella glanced over her shoulder and smiled. Eleazar and Liam were now sitting in such a way that Ellie was between them. They were both happily making cooing noises at her, relishing their role as grandparents. Bella couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness that her father would never be there when she had children. She truly believed he would have been a doting grandfather as well.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded, "Yep, let's go, Helios. I want to play at the Lake."

Upon arrival at Lake Isabella they immediately set up their camp site. Each couple had a small four man dome tent set on opposite ends of the fire pit. A large cooler full of drinks and food was positioned near the picnic table while four cushioned camping chairs sat near the openings of their respective tents. Double matted queen size air mattresses were blown up in the tents accompanied with a comforter and king-size pillows. Bella had learned very quickly that Alice and Jasper knew how to do things up. Once the camp was set, the boys set off to enjoy the jet skis while the girls opted to sunbathe in the blistering summer heat where they could visit. Several hours had already gone by. The hot sun beat down on their skin without mercy making both girls long for the cool water of the lake.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm having such a wonderful day."

"Me too, Alice."

Bella smiled. She was indeed having a fantastic day. They had watched, or ogled was the more appropriate term, their men for a great deal of time. Edward and Jasper were laughing and racing along the water like little boys trying to one up one another. It always made Bella's heart leap seeing Edward so happy and carefree as it wasn't often the case, especially recently. His worry about her, their friends, and life in general made him hesitant to fully accept the happiness that was presently in his life. She wasn't sure at this point what would make him believe that the worst was indeed over.

"Do you think I'm a bad mom?"

Bella blinked, drawn out of her thoughts about Edward. She turned her head towards Alice and squinted in the bright light of the afternoon sun. She dropped her shades over her eyes and stared at her best friend who had a notably melancholy expression on her face. A look Bella was unaccustomed to seeing on her.

"Why would you think that?"

Alice sat up on her elbows and twisted her lips before speaking, "Well, shouldn't I feel like crap for having a good time without Ellie? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her to death but," she scrunched her face even further. "I've missed being around adults."

Alice looked down as if she had spoken some horrible truth.

"Well, I think that's normal, Alice. I'm not a parent or anything but it's okay to want to have grown up time. It's not like you leave her at the drop of a hat. In fact, you spend all your time with her. You are an excellent mom so get that shit out of your head."

Alice giggled just slightly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Have you thought about going back to work?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ellie seems so little still. I don't want anyone else watching her. Even my mom had me watching my brothers and sisters."

"I can understand that, but maybe you could just try part time. You know, to get out of the house."

"Jasper doesn't want me to work. He said his dad took, I don't know, Jasper made it seem like six months or something to watch him."

Bella laughed. "That's probably an exaggeration."

"I know." Alice smiled. "But, yet, it wouldn't surprise me if he did. Liam seems the type."

Bella shrugged and then nodded. In the time she had known the Whitlock's it did appear that Liam was likely the caretaker when Jasper was little. She couldn't see Eleazar leaving his practice and as protective as they both were of their son now she knew they were undoubtedly twice as bad when he was younger which meant they probably didn't trust anyone. But that was a pretty high bar that Alice was trying to live up to.

"Alice, listen," Bella sat up to look at her properly. "It isn't what the Whitlock's did or what your mom did. It's what you feel comfortable doing. But know that whatever you decide you are a kick ass mom and if anyone says different you just steer them my way," she finished with an arch of her brow.

"Oh Bella, thank you so much," Alice said, leaping at her friend to hug her.

"You know Ellie is getting totally pampered right now."

Alice let out one of her trademark, high pitched, screeches of a laugh as she nodded. "Liam has probably already replaced all her formula with some completely natural concoction that he made from scratch," Alice said with a snort.

"Would he really do that?" Bella laughed.

Alice shrugged. "Maybe. Jasper said when he was little Liam had them eating everything all natural. He said his dads rarely let him eat any processed food when he was a kid."

"Geez, really?" Bella said, not at all surprised.

"Yes, Jasper said he didn't eat fast food at all. I guess Liam was like obsessed with fitness and wellness."

"Well, hell, him and Eleazar are seriously still hot so whatever they are doing they should market 'cause DAMN!"

"D.I.L.F., for sure," Alice giggled at the slang usage and wagged her brows.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just said that," Bella laughed and covered her mouth. Of course, the Whitlock's certainly were Dad's I'd Like to Fuck, by most people's standards. Both girls were beat red at the turn their conversation had taken.

"What are you girls laughing about?" Jasper asked as he and Edward approached.

Bella turned and was momentarily stunned. Edward looked sinfully sexy. His low slung board shorts were clinging to his strong legs while water glistened on his wet chest and abs, making the hair on his toned stomach stick to him. The water was luminous on his tattoos and made them appear more vibrant and sexier than normal. The elegant tribal tattoo, that Bella had traced many times, beckoned her as did the sun over his heart. The one she was the most gentle with as it still caused him pain. His fingers went through his hair as his lip twisted up into his deadly, _I own you_, smirk.

"Come with me."

Bella heard Edward say in his pure sex voice as he pulled her now limp body up, drawing her lips to his. His mouth enveloped hers as Bella's body vibrated against him. Once she was completely out of breath he abruptly stopped and practically tossed her on his back. Instinctually she wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs locked on his waist. Her head dropped on his shoulder, nestled in his wet hair.

"HELIOS!" she screeched as the contrast from the blistering sun and cold water shocked her out of her Helios induced trance.

"You seemed like you needed to cool off," he chuckled as he pushed his hair out of his face.

Bella splashed water on him, "You just ruined my perfectly lust filled fantasy."

He yanked her close to him. "No need to fantasize, baby, I'm right here."

Bella didn't respond as her eyes fluttered closed, lost again as she felt his long fingers slip inside her bathing suit and press against her clit. He started moving it over her languidly. Her mouth parted as she breathed out, her face distorting in pleasure.

"Do you like that, Bella?" he asked deeply. All Bella could do was nod. Her body was his and he knew it.

Edward smiled and continued his ministrations. He and Jasper had decided the girls had stayed dry long enough. But when they both approached, both girls looked guilty as they giggled and whispered to one another. Their intent was to take them on the jet skis which they would probably still do but for now he was going to take care of his girl who was looking so flustered and sexy and wet.

.

.

.

"Bella, have you met Seth yet?" Alice asked, watching Jasper add a few more logs to the fire.

"No, not yet, you?"

Jasper rolled his eyes as he sat back down and brought Alice onto his lap. Alice had been dying to meet Seth and had made an unplanned trip to the shop with the pretense of bringing them lunch. She had brought them lunch alright but he knew she had an ulterior motion. He and Edward had then spent the entire time watching Seth and Alice battle in a verbal tennis match, both fighting for who could get the most words out.

"Oh yes, he's a little cutie," Alice said, bringing Jasper out of his thought. Alice continued, "like, I don't know, a little taller than you. He has this little boy face with all this wild hair, and, oh my gosh, he's so hyper. I couldn't get a word in at all."

Bella laughed, "That must have been hilarious to watch."

"It was," Edward chuckled as he and Jasper shared a knowing glance.

"Yes, he is a good guy but a little, ummm, high maintenance," Jasper said with a smile.

He looked at Edward who was also smiling. In truth, they had both liked Seth immediately. He was a small guy, in comparison to them, who didn't look much older than sixteen although they both knew he was well over that. He had a wild head of hair that he was constantly pushing out of his face and he talked a mile a minute. But, he had a cheery disposition. You couldn't help but smile whenever you were around him. Jasper remembered thinking that he was almost the male equivalent of his Alice. Jasper still couldn't believe he had been in jail. He thought back to a few days ago when Seth had come in to meet with them.

"_Seth, I hope you don't mind me asking but how the hell did you end up in prison?" _

_Jasper had told himself he wouldn't ask such a question but after spending an hour with Seth he just couldn't see it. It was the same feeling he had when he first met Edward. He watched as Seth tapped his hands on his legs while avoiding eye contact with them. Jasper couldn't tell if he was nervous or simply didn't know what to do with his hands. Jasper glanced at Edward and could see that he was studying Seth, assessing him. Jasper turned back to Seth as he looked between them._

"_I just got in with my cousins, bad crowd ya know, thought I was being cool," he laughed uneasily. "I ain't gonna lie and say I was innocent cause I wasn't," another nervous laugh. "I guess I was the only guilty guy in prison." He finished with a cheesy grin before adding. "'Cause ya know everyone in prison is innocent," he added with an exaggerated snort._

"_Seth, we aren't gonna judge you on being in prison. I've been there so I know what that's like," Edward interjected. "Are you still hanging with your cousins?" Edward asked._

_Seth shook his head. "Nah, most of them are still in county."_

"_Alright man," Edward peered at him questioningly, "I need to ask you one final question and I need you to answer truthfully." When Seth nodded Edward asked the most important question as far as he was concerned. "Are you using?" Edward rolled up his left sleeve and ran his hand over his tattoo, "Don't lie to me either because I'll know if you are."_

_Seth's eyes lingered on Edward's arm and then he looked up, a seriousness on his face that hadn't been present throughout the interview. He leaned forward, looking first at Jasper and then at Edward. He met Edward's eyes and in that moment they spoke to one another silently, an ex con to another ex con, an addict to another addict, a truth that they both were completely aware of. Seth knew that he wouldn't be able to bullshit or deny. He already liked these two and he wanted, no needed a job. He'd been out for three months already with no luck and he definitely didn't want to do what he had done to land him in prison. Something had to change._

"_I'm not using," he said sincerely. "I won't touch that shit again. And I swear that if you guys give me a chance I'll work my ass off for you. I won't complain or nothing and I'm a quick learner."_

_Edward nodded slightly and glanced at Jasper who had his arms crossed. He looked at Edward and they shared a knowing glance. Jasper turned back to Seth who was looking between them anxiously, hoping he hadn't blown it. His mouth always got him in trouble. His damn ADHD making it hard to stop himself from spewing whatever thoughts he had at the moment._

"_Seth, how about you come back tomorrow and we'll see how it goes," Jasper said._

_Seth sprung up from his chair, "Hey, I can start now."_

_Edward smirked and rose, "Come on, man, we'll show you around."_

"_Yeah," Jasper continued, "I'm sure we can find something for you to do." _

"We should have him over," Bella suggested, bringing Jasper out of his thoughts.

"That's a great idea," Alice said excitedly.

Edward kissed Bella's temple. He loved that about her. She had such compassion and never judged anyone. She rested her head against his chest as his hand gently combed through her hair. The bright embers of the fire crackled in the pit as the two couples held each other. Bella on Edward's lap and Alice on Jasper's. Bella was lost in the hypnotic cadence of the fire which was magnified by the steady thumping of Edward's heart. Soon she found herself drifting off.

"Bella, baby, wake up," Edward whispered, nudging her slightly.

Bella's eyes slowly started to open. She lifted her head and saw that Jasper and Alice had already gone into their tent. She looked up at Edward, who was watching her. He gently stroked her face, pushing her hair behind her ears. They had all been talking and when she didn't answer a question he realized that she had fallen asleep. Shortly after, Jasper had thrown more wood on the fire and he and Alice went to their tent. Edward had meant to wake her sooner but he didn't have the heart to. He felt comforted having her sleeping in his arms. It was the little things like this that made him love her so immensely and made his heart feel at peace. So instead of waking her, he watched the fire and held her close to him, thinking about how much she meant to him. He finally decided he had to wake her when he realized he needed to throw some more wood on the fire.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour."

"Really."

"Yes," he said with a light kiss on her forehead, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded and slid off his lap while he walked over to the pile of wood that they had for the fire. She watched him in the light of the fire as he arranged some more logs on the flames. He was so very handsome in only his jeans and one of his old ratty t-shirts. Feeling her eyes on him he turned his head. She mouthed the words _I love you_ and was rewarded with a smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt. He positioned two more logs on the fire before walking over to her and taking her small hand in his. As they entered the tent, Bella instantly shed her jeans and slipped onto the bed. Edward dropped his jeans and pulled off his tee before sliding in next to her. Bella immediately draped her arm over his chest and snuggled next to him.

"Are you real tired?" he asked softly, running his fingers along her lower back.

Bella hummed as she laid a kiss on his chest and then crawled on top of him, bringing her lips to his. His hands moved up her back and into her hair as their kiss deepened. Suddenly, without notice, they were both sliding off the air mattress. Bella screamed as Edward wrapped his arms around her and twisted so that she would land on top of him. Bella involuntarily giggled until she saw Edward wince.

"Helios, baby, are you alright?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, that woke me up," Bella giggled.

"Hmm," he breathed in and then slapped her ass, before sliding her off of him.

He stood and stretched, arching his back. He then reached for the comforter and blankets atop the bed. Bella realized what he was about to do and leapt up, snatching the pillows from the air mattress as well and tossed them onto the comforter he had just spread out on the floor. It was a smaller area since the bed took up most of the space but neither cared. Edward laid down and reached for her, bringing her on top of him again. His lips hovered close to hers.

"Let's try that again," he said with a smile.

"Yes, let's," Bella said as her lips touched his.

* * *

**A/N… so we are just moving right along. What do you think of Seth? And what about Garrett's inquiry? And yeah, the end there, that so happened to me once on a camping trip... LOL. Alright folks, don't forget to check the blog for some pics. I'm sure you will all have a nice giggle at who's playing Seth. Also be sure to LIKE my Facebook page for the weekly teasers on Tuesdays.**

**And last but not least, The Bad Boys of Twilight Contest is in full swing. Be sure to check out all the stories so you will be prepared to vote on February 17****th****. Here's the link: fanfiction dot net/u/5368670/Bad-Boys-of-Twilight**


	5. Chapter 4: People Are Strange

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Kim Sanaa, she'll know why :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: People Are Strange**

**September**

Edward had arranged with Jasper and Seth to leave work a few hours early since today was Bella's birthday. He had been planning this evening for several weeks and Bella had no suspicions thus far, which was a feat in and of itself as he had to enlist Alice's help with some of the details. He carefully rearranged the living room, moving their coffee table near the bay window. He placed a large bouquet of roses in the center of the table, along with four crystal bowls, two on each side, that had rose petals and floating candles in them. He placed one large candle and four smaller ones on each of end tables and then lined the mantel of the fireplace with smaller candles in pretty crystal holders. He walked to the iPod docking station, making sure that it was already set on the right playlist and then looked at the clock. He smiled. He had another hour before Bella would be home. He walked to the kitchen and checked the food one more time before glancing into the dining room.

"I'll set the table and then jump in the shower," he thought aloud.

Bella was tired as she pulled up to the house. It had been a long day; a dreadful day, to be exact. But, then again, that probably had more to do with it being her birthday than anything else. She had done her best to smile at Maggie and Liam as they sang happy birthday to her and gave her a small cake with sparkling candles on it. She clapped and laughed with them but inside she wanted to hurl. She eyed the box of half eaten cake and twisted her lips. She then looked in her rear view mirror and practiced her smile.

"Alice said he was doing something special for you so whatever he did," she arched her brow at her reflection, "you will like it and not act like a bitch."

She scowled. She remembered how horrible she had been in New York when he tried to do something for her birthday. Last year, he had taken her out to her favorite restaurant and then to the theater to see one of the indie movies she had been talking about. Bella had loved it but Edward seemed a bit uncomfortable. She had told him this year that she didn't want to go anywhere. She could tell he had been disappointed but she simply wasn't ready to do all the happy birthday party celebrations that others did. She still struggled with separating her birthday from her father's funeral. _Thanks mom!_ With a sigh, she grabbed the box on the seat and got out of her car.

She walked slowly to the house, nervous. She was desperate to like whatever he did as she knew it would hurt him if she didn't but she just wasn't sure if she could pull it off. With a sigh her hand reached for the door knob. Before she could actually turn it, the door opened. Bella's mouth dropped as Edward stood before her, clad in only a pair of low slung, black silk pajama pants. His bare chest was glistening like it did when he would exit the shower. Her eyes wandered up and down his beautiful body. He didn't seem real to her. More like a work of fiction. As if someone had plucked her fantasy straight from her mind. Her lip entered her mouth as she brought her eyes up to meet his darkened ones. He had the same expression on his face that he had when they first met. That whole_, I'm gonna devour you whole and you're gonna enjoy it_, look.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

He brought his knuckle to her face and traced it along her cheek bone and then over her lips, forcing her to release it from her teeth. He smirked as he took the box from her hand, a box she had completely forgotten about. His hand moved to her lower back as he guided her inside their home. Bella gasped when she saw what he had done. The flowers and unlit candles were beautiful but what her eyes were drawn to was what looked like a massage bed in the middle of their living room. It seemed to have some kind of blanket on it, or maybe it was a towel, she couldn't tell for sure. There was also a small tray table, similar to the ones used in hospitals, near the bed with what looked like rolled towels and a jar of oil on it.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"First, I'm going to feed you, and then," his lips touched hers lightly, "I'm going to take care of you." His heated words ignited her core.

"You always take care of me," she replied in a barely audible whimper.

He smirked and led her to the dining room table where he had their meal already out. His previous failed attempts at making her dinner made him nervous but he felt he had done it right this time, following the directions to a tee for roasted duckling and new potatoes. He set the box on the counter and helped her out of her jacket, laying it over the back of the sofa. He then pulled her seat out just as Bella looked up at him.

"Sit, Bella."

She did, without hesitation, looking over everything he had prepared for her. She felt the tears already starting to form and held them back. _Do NOT cry!_ She told herself. He poured her a glass of the wine that Eleazar and Liam had given him for tonight. He smiled as he remembered stopping by one night last week after work. He knew from being around the Whitlock's that certain wines were used with certain dishes. But what wine was best with what, he had no idea. He told them what he was planning and asked for a recommendation. They ended up handing him a bottle from their reserve and even though he tried not to take it, stating he only wanted to know which wine would go best with what he was making, they insisted. When he got to his bike and inspected the bottle further, he had seen that it was a five hundred dollar bottle of wine. Not wanting to damage the wine in any way possible, he had driven exceptionally slow that night. It was the slowest he had ever driven his Harley before. He sat across from her and raised his glass.

"To the day you were born," he said with a smile.

Bella couldn't help but smile in return as she touched her glass to his and took a sip. She looked down at her food. It looked amazing. She wanted to ask if he actually made it or bought it or if he had someone else make it for him, but she realized that she didn't care. He was doing his best to make her day special. She breathed in deeply before she took a bite of her roasted duck, moaning around her fork.

"Is it okay?" He asked, hopeful that it turned out like Mr. Whitlock promised it would.

"It's divine. Edward, it's amazing."

He beamed. A smile that completely lit up the room as he himself took a bite. He had been worried and called Liam several times during the preparation. Eventually putting him on speaker so he could make sure he was doing everything correctly. He was extremely happy it had turned out well. They ate casually while their conversation remained light and fun. Bella, however, was having a difficult time concentrating as she looked across the table at Edward. She simply wanted to forgo the meal and feast on his delectable body instead.

"What's the matter, Bella?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Bella waved her hand at his naked chest. "You are very distracting right now."

He set his fork down and smirked mischievously, "Would you like me to change?"

She quickly shook her head as his hand combed through his hair. The muscles in his chest twitched with the motion causing Bella to let out an audible whimper. He was too gorgeous and sexy for his own good and definitely more than Bella could handle at the moment. Confident he had done well already, Edward smiled. He cocked his head slightly before motioning his hand at her meal.

"Finish up, Bella, so the rest of our evening can begin."

The promise in his words had her heart beating quickly. Bella wanted to hurry. She wasn't sure exactly what he had in store but she was anxious to find out. Her stomach was twisting and turning and every time she snuck a peek at him he was watching her. They finished their meal in relative silence. Bella focusing on the meal that was very delicious but also something that she didn't want at the moment. What she wanted was Edward.

"Come, Bella."

He didn't have to tell Bella twice. She jumped up and waited for his nearly naked body to walk around the table. Although they normally cleared the dinner table together, this time he let it sit, instead taking her hand and leading her to the living room. He positioned her so that she was sitting on the massage bed while he proceeded to walk around the living room, lighting all the candles. Her eyes followed him, unable to look away. When he had lit the last candle, he shut the main lights off, leaving only the small light in the kitchen on. In the dim light, he strutted to her. Bella's mouth parted as she began breathing rapidly. Edward's well-defined body was absolute perfection. She would never tire of seeing him.

"Get undressed, Bella," he ordered as his finger moved under her chin to close her mouth.

Bella quickly shed her work attire, suddenly thinking she should have freshened up, maybe put on some sexy lingerie. Of course, the fact that Edward was walking around half naked, making her forgot her own name, was not helping matters. Once she was completely bare, she stood before him. He gave her a small smile as he walked behind her and ran his fingers through her hair several times. Bella's eyes closed as he pulled it back and positioned it in a messy bun, held together with a clip he had picked up from the table.

"Lay down, Bella, on your stomach," he said heatedly.

Bella nodded and laid on the table. Edward smiled as he turned on the music and walked back to Bella, covering her back with a thick towel. He then used another towel to cover her left leg completely. Squirting some of the Jojoba Oil in the palm of his hand, he rubbed them together and carefully picked up her foot. Starting at her toes, he ran both thumbs down the bottom of her foot and up her ankle, to her calves and then her thighs. He flattened his hands as they slid up and down her leg, kneading her muscles. He did this three times and then covered her right leg before repeating the same pattern on her left leg.

Edward concentrated on what he was doing. He had been studying videos and reading up on how to give a full body massage. He was determined to do it right. Initially, he had thought it would be a simple thing but the more he read the more he became aware of the practice. He knew that Bella hated her birthdays. He needed to change that. He wanted her to remember tonight instead of what she usually did, the death of her father.

When he had finished with her legs, he covered them carefully with the towel. He then slowly brought the towel on her back down so that it was resting on her ass. He walked in front of her and saw her eyes lift up to his. He smiled and traced the back of his hand down her cheek. She offered him a lazy smile as her head dropped again and she closed her eyes. Moments later she felt his strong hands on her back. They were moving up and down along her spine and then over her shoulder blades and back down again. Bella was at a loss for words. She had massages before, by professional massage therapists, but nothing would compare to this. There was something special about the man she loved taking time with her like this. _I'm going to take care of you_, she remembered him saying. She could feel all the tension of the day, this dreadful day that caused her so much sadness throughout her life, starting to wash away with every sweep of his hands.

Edward moved to her side and placed his left hand on her lower back, rotating it in a full circle and a half circle with his right. He began doing this slowly, moving his way up to her shoulders and then back down. He did this three times before moving to the other side of the table and repeating. Bella was in tears as she felt his hands on her. This was the most sensual thing they had ever done. That, topped with the pressure of holding her feelings inside, caused an unusual reaction in her. She was overwhelmed and unable to stop the swell of tears from breaching her impenetrable wall of feelings.

"I'm going to have you roll over, Bella."

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face. Edward was shocked. He had not anticipated this response from her. He suddenly worried that he had done something wrong, that maybe he had been too rough with her. He crouched down so that he was face to face with her. His heart hurt seeing her in such distress.

"Bella?" he questioned.

Bella's chest heaved as she tried to control her tears that just wouldn't stop. She desperately tried to form the right words. Words that could express how special he was. How much she loved him. Unfortunately, no words came out of her mouth.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No," she finally spoke. "I love you so much."

He smiled brightly and kissed her gently before helping her roll onto her back. He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger before finally laying the towel over her body. He walked to the end of the bed and began massaging her leg using smooth motions over the front of her shin and deeper pressure over her thigh. He then moved to her foot and began rotating his thumbs in small circular motions, starting at her heel and working his way to her toes. He glanced at Bella as he moved over to the right side so that he could follow the same pattern that he had just done. Bella's chest was still heaving but it was getting better, slowing down. As his hands worked over her thighs, he had to fight every part of his nature not to touch her perfect pussy. He already wanted her and if her eyes opened she would see just how much. Since he was not wearing anything underneath his pants, his cock was probably standing at attention, forming a perfect tent. He would need to wait though as he was not done with Bella yet. He moved to stand beside her upper torso.

"I love you," he whispered as his lips touched hers.

She opened her eyes as he pulled away from her and lifted her hand. She wanted her eyes to stay open but he was making her so relaxed that they kept drooping shut. She felt him working up her arm and then massaging her wrists and fingers. He did this on both arms and then he was gone. Once again, Bella wanted to open her eyes but she wasn't able to. Soon she felt his thumbs at the junction between her eyebrows. He started moving his thumbs over her brows. He did this a couple of times and then moved them along several spots on her face. His hands then moved over her collarbone, where he rubbed gently before they went to her breasts. His thumbs passed over her hardened nipples before he kneaded her breasts tenderly.

"Edward," Bella whimpered, moving her hands over his.

Edward didn't hesitate as he leaned down and kissed her waiting mouth. Her hand reached up and entwined in his hair while her other hand stroked him through the thin material of his pants. He squeezed her breasts, moaning as he intensified their kiss. He pulled away from her but in Bella's current state all she could do was lull her head to watch him walk determinedly to the end of the bed. He reached underneath her and positioned her ass at the edge while her limp legs dangled off to the sides. She saw him remove his fully erect cock above the band of his pants. Their eyes met and in that moment all the love they felt for one another was transmitted between them.

"Edward," Bella moaned as he slipped inside her.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he said reverently.

Edward started moving in and out of her slowly, determined to make love to her versus fuck her. Bella tried to raise her hips but she wasn't sure if she was actually doing it or not. With a wide smile, Edward brought his hand under her ass and lifted her to him. Bella moaned softly as Edward's gentle thrusts inflamed her heart and soul. Edward, concerned he wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm much longer, pressed his thumb against her clit. She whimpered as he continued to thrust within her. When her body stiffened, her walls clamping around his pulsing cock, he finally allowed himself his release.

"Bellllaaaa," he groaned out with one last thrust.

He dropped his head, catching his breath and then pulled out of her. He started to say something and realized by the rise and fall of her chest that she had finally succumbed to sleep. He smiled and covered her body. Edward watched her sleep for a good thirty minutes before he went around and blew out all the candles. Everything he had read said to not wake them, to let them wake on their own but he was afraid she would roll off the table. Besides, if she was going to sleep she would do it in their bed. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom, setting her on the bed.

"Why is there a towel on the bed?" Bella mumbled.

He smiled as he laid behind her. "I figured you would be all oily from the massage and I didn't want to ruin our comforter."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled sleepily, "Thank you."

He pecked her lips, "Go to sleep, birthday girl."

She grinned and turned back around. He snuggled against her as his arm draped over her chest. She ran her hand over his, entwining their fingers together. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest on her back. She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Edward."

He kissed her shoulder, "You're welcome."

~A Bitter Cold~

**October**

"So I told him that I could replace the front and rear suspension the exhaust system and pull that old tired tank out of there and that I would absolutely 100% guarantee that if he let me do all of that that he could beat that fucker Chase that always likes to show off because he's trying to look good so he can get a piece of ass since the only way a girl will look at his ugly mug is if he's riding that kick ass bike of his," Seth said in one very long breath. He waved his wrench towards Edward and Jasper. "I hate that guy. He shouldn't be allowed to have a fucking bike that cool." He looked down at the bike he was working on and shook his head. "He's such a cocky mother fucker. You guys know who I'm talking about right?" he asked as he looked back up.

Edward and Jasper exchanged a look with one another and then Seth again. The both broke into a fit of laughter. Seth had been talking nonstop for at least twenty minutes. Edward and Jasper were used to Seth's manic sort of way of interacting with them. He was a hard worker and an overall good kid. Neither Edward nor Jasper was qualified to diagnose him but they were certain he had ADHD with an overemphasis on the Hyperactivity part of that diagnosis. They often wanted to go buy him some marijuana to settle him down as Seth had said once that it calmed him. They would never do something like that though and often enjoyed trying to keep up with him.

"What? What's so funny?" Seth asked, generally confused.

"Yes, we know who you're talking about," Edward finally said through his laughter.

"So what time is this party tonight?" Seth asked Jasper, jumping to another topic.

"Nine, but we need to be here at eight. Don't be late," Jasper said still laughing.

"I won't be, man. Alice will kick my ass. She's small but I think she might really do it. Like she's probably like some stealthy little ninja," he jumped up and started posing in what Edward and Jasper assumed was a ninja stance. "Sneaking up on you and then POP," he flicked the wrench and it flew across the room. "Shit!" he scuttled to grab it, glancing at Jasper and Edward. "Sorry, man, got carried away."

"Did Johnny say he wanted you to re-haul his bike?" Edward asked, trying to get Seth back on track.

"Huh?"

"Johnny, the one you gave the spiel to," Jasper added. "You know, your 100% guarantee that if you fix it he will be able to beat Chase. Johnny."

Seth nodded with a big smile on his face. "Um, yeah, hell yeah. He's bringing it in next week."

"Good, great work," Edward said and went back to work on the bike in front of him. Feeling eyes on him he looked back up to see Seth staring at him. "What?" Edward questioned.

Seth smirked and then got another huge grin. He shook his head and his long unmanageable hair fell directly in front of his eyes. He bounced in his spot, opening his mouth and then closing it several times. Edward glanced at Jasper for guidance but all Jasper did was shrug. Neither were sure what was floating around in Seth's head.

"No one has ever told me I did good, like, at anything. It's, umm, kind of weird."

Jasper smiled, "Seth, even if we don't say it often know that it's true. We," he motioned between him and Edward, "Are glad you are here. You are a great kid."

Seth continued to smile and then laughed. "Thanks, you guys are great too."

"Now, get back to work," Edward said firmly. He held the expression, seeing Seth's face drop. Finally he couldn't hold it any longer and grinned mischievously.

"Shit, man," Seth pointed his wrench at Edward, "You got me, man. I really thought you were pissed."

They all laughed and started working again knowing they only had a few more hours before Alice got there and took over. Alice had taken on the promotion of the shop. She had thought one thing they could do to get more attention was to host an open house. In the planning of that, she decided on a holiday party instead. Since Halloween was the closest Holiday she went to town. Alice had it all worked out and was actually upset that she didn't have the entire day to decorate the shop. Edward and Jasper had both put their feet down and said they needed it at least until noon.

Tonight, under Alice's expert guidance, they were hosting a Halloween party at the garage. They had invited former customers, people they did regular business with, and some of their racing friends. Alice had planned on doing a whole zombie themed garage, stating that zombies were 'in', citing the popularity of shows like The Walking Dead. She had actually wanted them to be zombie bikers but Edward had absolutely refused. After a great deal of debate, the three guys agreed to be bikers who just so happened to be vampires. That being decided, Alice revamped her zombie garage theme and went with a whole vampire lair theme. Edward had no idea what that entailed exactly but he assumed he would soon find out.

"Okay, boys, pack it up," Alice said, walking inside the shop and clapping her hands around Ellie who was strapped to her chest.

Jasper smiled and shrugged at Seth and Edward. They each moved the bikes they were working on to the corner, a little worried how they were going to keep them protected. Alice had told them not to worry about it as she had a plan for keeping them safe. Alice carefully set up Ellie's portable crib and set Ellie inside it. She strapped the baby monitor over the railing and clipped the receiver on her pocket. _There!_ She thought with a smile. She immediately started dictating to everyone, to move this here, move that there. She was on a tear. When things were moved to where she wanted them, the decorating actually began. By the time they were done, Edward needed a cigarette.

"She's really scary," Seth said leaning against the wall.

Edward smiled as he brought his cigarette to his lips.

"Can I have one?" Seth asked, motioning to Edward's cigarette.

"Yeah, sure," Edward reached for his pack and shook a cigarette out of it.

"Don't get me wrong. Alice is da bomb and all but damn." Seth took a long drag off the cigarette.

"Don't tell me Alice wore you out?" Edward asked, chuckling.

"Holy Shit! How the hell does Jasper remain so calm?"

"Years and years of practice," Jasper stated as he walked towards them. He grinned at Edward and raised a brow at Seth.

"I didn't mean no disrespect or anything, I really like Alice. She is awesome and brings us stuff and I'm sure she is…" Seth started to ramble until Jasper raised his hand to stop him.

"Alice has always been that way. I'm used to it." He ran his hand through his hair, "Sooooo," he drug out the word, "this is where you two snuck off to."

"Sorry," Edward smirked, "you mean we're not done?"

"I think so," Jasper blew out a breath. "God, I hope so."

"So what time do we need to be back?" Seth asked for the tenth time just in the span of the day.

"We need to be here by eight," Jasper said patiently.

"Alright," Edward pushed off the wall. "Bella will be home in thirty minutes so I'm gonna head out. We'll see ya at eight."

"I better call Claire and tell her I got the time wrong."

Edward looked over his shoulder, "You're bringing someone?"

"Oh yeah, I got me a lady." Seth stated proudly.

"Well, good for you. Hope she knows her costume needs to be coordinated with yours."

"What? Really, are you serious? I thought that was only you guys. Shit! Shit! Shit!" Seth said digging out his phone.

"Laters," Edward snickered as he walked to his bike.

.

.

.

Bella waited patiently for Edward to come out of the bathroom. He had been in there for a while and she was beginning to wonder if he was having issues with his costume. She smiled because she couldn't wait to see him in it.

"I hate these fucking things," Edward said motioning to his eyes.

Bella's mouth dropped as he strolled towards her, looking sexy as hell. He had on a pair of black leather pants with a tight fitting black tee and a long black trench coat. She swallowed as she looked up to his face. He was wearing red contacts and had remnants of what looked like blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. He had combed his hair back on the sides, holding it in place with gel and spiked up the top of his hair.

"So did I channel Kiefer Sutherland or what?" he asked, giving her a steely gaze.

"Oh, Helios, baby. You are so much hotter than Kiefer but yes, you totally look like you belong on the set of The Lost Boys," Bella let her eyes roam his body again, letting out a contented sigh.

"I know we're all wearing 'em but I don't know how long I can do it. These contacts suck."

"You look amazing," Bella whispered.

"So do you," he said, his hand running over her ass.

Bella had selected the outfit she wore for the picture he had drawn for her. She also had red contacts but had done her makeup up with dark smoky eyes, overemphasizing the black eye liner. Her hair was down and teased out as if she belonged in an 80's music video. He went to kiss her and was halted by the teeth.

"How the hell are we supposed to kiss with these teeth," he said, a cross between being amused and frustrated.

"Maybe we aren't supposed to kiss but bite," she said with a wag of her brows.

"Is that so," he kissed along her lips and began nipping at her neck.

Bella's skin pebbled and her hands immediately ran into the back of his hair. He brought his lips to hers and pecked her lips several times before stepping back with a sigh.

"Come on, baby. Let's get this show on the road."

Edward took her hand as they walked outside and jumped on his Harley. Bella not wanting to mess up her hair too much rested her head between his shoulder blades as they drove the short distance to the garage. Edward pulled around back to park in his normal spot and then helped Bella off his bike. Before they could make it to the doors, Alice came barreling out.

"Hold on, guys. I want you to come in from the front so you can get the whole feel of it, okay?" Alice stated out of breath.

"Okay," Edward said looking at Bella who was grinning.

Alice had been talking about this for weeks and had planned everything to perfection. Bella actually couldn't wait to see it. She tugged on Edward's hand as they began to walk around the front with Alice talking a mile a minute. Bella did her best not to laugh as she remembered having both Seth and Alice in the same room for a meal. The two of them kept getting more and more animated as the conversation continued. At one point no one knew how they had gotten on the topic of the best juicers on the market but they had. It was the funniest thing that Bella had ever seen.

"You two look great, by the way," Alice stated as they got to the front of the shop. "I like the whole Lost Boys theme. It was a good idea, Edward."

Edward smiled at her and looked down at Bella who was beaming. Alice looked fierce in her high heeled boots, leather pants and jacket. Her short hair spiked in all directions. She waved her arms as they entered. They were immediately greeted by The Door's coming out of the speakers.

_People are strange, when you're a stranger  
__Faces look ugly when you're alone  
__Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
__Streets are uneven when you're down_

"Welcome," she said with a smile.

"Wow! Alice, it looks amazing!" Bella said stepping away from Edward to take it all in.

Alice had outlined all the door frames and corners with huge intricate spider webs. She had used a tarp on the floor of the bay and spread it with what looked like artificial grass. There was a small DJ stand in the corner that her brother would be manning that evening and three large coffins in the corner where the bikes were that the boys had been working on. Between the coffins, she had set three large plants, the same ones that the Whitlock's had used at their wedding. She had then put up small tombstones in the remaining corners of the bay.

"The food will be in the waiting room," Alice stated.

"Alice this is absolutely amazing!" Bella said in awe.

"I have a fog machine behind the coffins that I'll turn on in about thirty minutes."

"This is gonna be such a blast."

"Bella, come help me with the food."

"Sure thing," Bella said.

Edward watched the two women walk towards the waiting room and then went in search of Jasper. He found him in his office.

"Is this a safe place to hide?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"I hope so," Jasper grinned.

The men laughed and joked about this big to do. Something neither were completely comfortable with as they were both content just hanging out with a few people. Of course they knew Seth was excited enough for all three of them, as was evidenced by his ecstatic entrance in the office.

"Oh man, this place looks so good. I mean I had seen it but, I don't know, looking at it like right now with the fog over the ground is fucking awesome. Why are you guys in here?"

Edward and Jasper looked at each other with a smile.

"We're gearing up for the big event," Edward stated, matter of fact.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. Hearing a noise, he darted back out to see what was happening.

"Maybe we can hide in here all night and let Seth take over," Edward suggested, only half kidding.

"Oh, God, who knows what he would volunteer us for," Jasper laughed.

Edward nodded, "Well, I guess we better go out there and face the music."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Jasper said raising his brow.

"Hey, don't offer that," Edward said rubbing his hands together.

"It's time," Bella said at the door.

"Too late," Edward chuckled.

"Eh, you probably would have won anyway."

"Oh quit it you two," Alice said coming up to the three of them.

The four started walking back to the front of the shop and Edward leaned back as did Jasper.

"We'll hide in the coffins," Jasper said wagging his brows.

"I heard that," Alice said with a slight giggle.

She knew that this was difficult for them as neither were comfortable in the spotlight. But sometimes one had to do things they were uncomfortable with. She just hoped that at least half of the people they invited came, even for a short time.

"Claire, these are my bosses, Edward and Jasper," Seth immediately said as they walked up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claire," Jasper said reaching out his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Claire," Edward then stated.

Claire was a pretty blond girl in a scantily clad outfit. She talked in a soft voice and seemed a bit shy. The three couples visited for another twenty minutes before the first guests started to arrive. Jasper and Edward were thankful that it was some of their racing friends because they immediately put them at ease. Within an hour they already had a room full of people.

"Holy shit!" Seth practically screamed.

"What?" Edward asked, alarmed.

"Holy Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, is that who I think it is? Oh man, shit, it can't be. I must be fucking seeing things."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward asked, clearly confused as he didn't see anything.

"Rosalie Hale, do you have any idea how many times I jacked off to pictures of her."

"Too much fucking information, Seth." Edward looked on.

_If Rosalie is here then_... he smiled, not finishing his thought. He hurriedly approached with Bella following close behind him. Emmett and Rosalie were both dressed as nerds. Emmett in checkered high water pants held up with suspenders, a white button down shirt and bright red bowtie. Rose was in a pair of red checkered shorts also held up with suspenders. She had a white formfitting button down shirt and a checkered bowtie. Both were wearing typical nerd glasses. Emmett let out a booming laugh as Edward approached and immediately slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Masen."

"How the hell did you know about this?" Edward asked laughing.

He pulled out a 4x6 cardboard paper. "I got an invite."

"Alice," Edward said with a smile.

"How you been?" Emmett asked, stepping further inside.

"Great, amazing."

"Rosalie, would you like something to drink?" Bella asked, motioning towards the waiting room.

She smiled and nodded as they walked out of earshot, giving the boys a chance to catch up.

"Show me around, Edward," Emmett stated.

Edward smiled. It always seemed weird to have people he knew from his time in prison call him by his first name. It was equally difficult to get used to seeing Emmett as just a guy and not a prison guard. Of course, the fact he was in his nerd costume was making it much easier to do. Edward walked him to the bay where Emmett let out another booming laugh, nodding as he inspected the decorations.

"This shit is amazing," he stated through his laughter.

"You remember Jasper don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, of course, from Lake Arrowhead, right?"

Jasper nodded and reached out his hand as Emmett shook it.

"This is Seth, he works for us," Edward said, turning towards Seth.

Seth looked like he was about to shrink into himself. If he could have run out of the shop, he would have. Jasper and Edward were watching him, not sure what was happening.

"Do I know you?" Emmett asked.

Seth swallowed and nodded slightly. He had nearly shit himself when he saw the big man approaching. McCarty was decent enough, as far as guards went, but he had seen him pound on his cousin before. His cousin deserved it, of course, but that wasn't the point. He had seen firsthand Guard McCarty in action. _What is he doing here and why is Edward all buddy buddy with him? _He thought uncomfortably. Suddenly Edward realized what the problem was.

"Seth, it's cool. He's a guest."

"You're married to Rosalie Hale?" Seth finally asked meekly.

"Yes, I am," Emmett grinned. He was well aware of the fact that many of the inmates had her pictures up and what they did in their cells while looking at her.

"Geez, what happened to the energizer bunny?" Bella asked with a laugh, motioning her head to the unusually quiet and still Seth.

Edward almost choked on his drink, "He's in shock that Emmett is married to Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled and reached her hand out to Seth who looked like he was about to faint. He finally shook it.

"I have your poster."

"Isn't that sweet. So you're a fan?"

"I've seen everything you've been in. Even that crazy movie where you were all in that house and everyone was being murdered except for you of course 'cause you are bad ass like that but everyone else was dropping left and right. I know a lot of people didn't see it but you were fucking awesome in it."

"And, he's back," Bella smiled.

Everyone laughed and continued to visit. Seth was talking Rosalie's ear off with trivia about her movies. Soon more people started arriving and everyone started mingling and talking to people. Much to both Edward and Jasper's surprise, they were having a great time. Everyone was drinking and dancing and, most of all, laughing. Rosalie was such a good sport and did take pictures with several fans, even danced with a few, including Seth.

"Edward, come with me," Bella said urgently, tugging on his hand.

"What's the matter?" He asked as they stepped outside.

Bella didn't say anything, instead her arms went around his neck and her mouth latched onto his. He pulled away and immediately removed his vampire teeth, as did she. She pushed him against the wall as their mouths attacked one another. Their hands worked up and down each other's bodies. Touching, grabbing, stroking. Riling one another up until Edward turned and lifted her against the wall, grinding his cock against her crotch. He needed to be inside her and was mentally calculating if he could get away with it. Before he could contemplate further, Seth came barreling outside, frantic.

"Edward, get the hell in here. I think Jasper is gonna get in a fight."

"What the fuck!"

Edward snatched Bella's hand in his as they pushed through the door. Jasper was irate. He had been having a great time when he looked up to see Mike's father step into the shop. He had two people with him. The Senator looked around the shop as if he were searching for someone. When he turned and made eye contact with Jasper, he smirked and walked over. As soon as people noticed him, they stopped what they were doing to watch. First, popular actress Rosalie Hale showed up and now a prominent politician. The party was quickly entering legendary status.

"Nice party," Senator Newton said.

"It's a private party that you weren't invited to," Jasper replied coolly.

Senator Newton grinned maliciously and leaned in closer so that he was whispering in Jasper's ear. "And here I thought that you, being raised by homosexuals, would have more manners. I guess not all stereotypes are true."

He snickered when Jasper pushed him away. When he saw Edward and Bella moving in his direction at a quick pace, he stood straight. _Exactly who I wanted to see_, he thought with a smile. Edward pushed Bella behind him and she immediately grasped her hand on his jacket. _Why is Senator Newton here?_ She thought with concern.

"Edward Masen. If it isn't the epitome of rehabilitation," he said raising his hands to everyone who was now quiet.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, his anger clearly evident.

Senator Newton stared at Edward, his eyes narrowed and then he smiled widely. "I heard about this little shin dig you were holding and wanted to offer you both great success."

"Bullshit!" Jasper stated, crossing his arms.

Newton shot Jasper a disparaging look and then turned to Edward again. Before he could respond, he saw Bella peek out from behind Edward. The Senator smiled, making eye contact with her. She looked scared which was a response that pleased him.

"Well hello, Bella. How do you like you're new job? I'm sure it must be quite the change working for such a small and insignificant firm considering the type of accounts that were under your care in New York."

Before Bella could respond to defend Liam, Edward stepped directly in front of him. "You don't ever talk to her. Do I make myself clear? We want nothing to do with you or anyone associated with you."

Senator Newton did not flinch, instead he smirked evilly. Emmett stared at the two men, debating whether he should interfere or not. He knew very well who the Senator was. It was also very clear that the Senator was baiting Edward. Remembering the many fights Edward had been in inside prison, he decided he needed to do something. He quickly came up to Edward and tapped his shoulder.

"Enough, Masen," he stated firmly, in the tone he generally used with prisoners.

Edward immediately stepped back, his nostrils flaring in anger. His entire body was tense as his fists clenched at his sides. He wanted to attack. He wanted to rip the smile off of the Senator's face. He wanted to pound him into the ground for showing up in his place of business and putting down his friends. Meanwhile, Senator Newton continued to smile. He had accomplished exactly what he wanted. He glanced at all the stunned faces before him, nodding slightly.

"Enjoy your evening, folks," and with that he turned and walked out, leaving chaos in his wake.

* * *

**A/N… BASTARD! So, hmmm, let's get back to the beginning of this chapter. Kim I hope you enjoyed that. Alright folks, there is a line forming for a Helios massage. It's pretty long right now but I bet it would be worth the wait… LOL… and yes, I love The Lost Boys. If you haven't seen this classic 80's flick you absolutely MUST! Now don't forget to check the blog for some pictures, www dot abittercold-lovinrob dot /**

**Also, voting is going on right now for the Bad Boys of Twilight Contest so be sure to head over there and vote for your favorites. www dot fanfiction dot net/u/5368670/Bad-Boys-of-Twilight**


	6. Chapter 5: Better With You

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

**So hmmm, Senator Scumbag is well a Scumbag. Let's see what's next.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Better With You**

**November**

The week after Senator Newton's visit to the garage had been difficult for everyone. Both Edward and Jasper had been livid, as were the Whitlock's. Bella distinctly remembered sitting in Eleazar's office when he called Senator Newton. Let's just say that she was grateful that she had never angered him in any way and she was equally happy that he had always been on Edward's side.

_Edward and Jasper decided to tell the Whitlock's right away what had happened. The boys had wanted to discuss it at their shop but Eleazar insisted that they meet at his office as he had a meeting that he couldn't get out of. Edward then called Bella who talked to Liam. When Liam realized what was going on he drove them to see Eleazar. Soon everyone, Seth included, were explaining what had happened at the Halloween party the night before. Each described what they knew from their own perspective. Bella could tell that Eleazar was trying to remain calm but she could see by the tense way in which he was sitting and the noticeable scowl on his face that he was starting to crack. When everyone had finished talking he stared at them for a moment and then snatched up the phone. He yelled at whoever was on the other end of the receiver, an assistant perhaps, and after name dropping several powerful people he was finally connected to the Senator. There was silence for only a few seconds._

"_You know damn well why I'm calling," Eleazar fumed._

_Liam touched his shoulder trying to calm him down but Eleazar brushed him off. Instead, Eleazar stood and started pacing in the room. You could feel the tension rolling off of him. Bella turned to Edward whose eyes were fixed on Eleazar. She could see both Jasper and Alice watching Eleazar as well. Seth on the other hand was looking to the ground, shaking his leg nervously. She then turned to Liam who was now leaning against Eleazar's desk, a forlorn expression on his face. This was a mess and Bella knew it. She couldn't wrap her head around why the Senator even cared about them at all. Eleazar's icy cold voice startled Bella from her thoughts._

"_If you EVER go near my son or his shop or any of his friends I swear to you that I will not only file a restraining order against you but harassment charges as well," he threw his hand against his window and began speaking in a lower tone so fierce that it sent chills down Bella's spine. "I will make sure that the police serve you in front of your office and that it leads the nightly news. There will be no PR team on earth that could clear your name after I'm done with you."_

_There was silence and then Eleazar smirked before his face twisted in anger again._

"_Oh, that is not a threat, Senator. I mean every word of what I'm saying and don't doubt that I have the balls to back it up," Eleazar hissed out furiously._

_More silence. Bella chewed on her lip nervously._

"_You stay the hell away from my family. This is your only warning."_

_Eleazar slammed the phone down and strode to his desk where he called to his assistant, snapping orders angrily about bringing certain legal documents to his office. His eyes met Liam's and he frowned. It was the first time Bella had ever seen Eleazar look at Liam in this manner._

"_I will not have that bastard bullying our son AND Edward simply because he's a homophobic vindictive asshole who has it in for us because I defended the man who beat the shit out of his good for nothing son. Mike is exactly where he belongs. In fact, Mike Senior deserves to be there a hell of a lot more than his son does! So don't look at me that way, Liam. You know I'm right about this," Eleazar finished indignantly._

"_I know you are, but," Liam blew out a breath. "Be careful with that man, El. You know I get a bad feeling about him. He's dangerous and I can't," Liam looked down, shaking his head._

_Eleazar moved swiftly in front of him. "I WILL protect our family against all threats."_

_Liam nodded and touched his cheek. After a moment, he stood and faced them._

"_Senator Newton is smart enough to know that Eleazar will ruin his reputation. He's a career politician who won't risk losing an election over a scandal like this. He was trying to scare you but don't worry. It will be fine," he said calmly._

"_What do you want us to do, dad?" Jasper asked._

_Eleazar washed his hand over his face before leaning back against his desk. He looked between Jasper and Edward several times before settling his gaze on Edward. He looked angry and suddenly Bella was worried, hoping he wasn't upset at Edward. It wasn't Edward's fault._

"_This is about what happened to Mike," he stated, calmer than he looked. "I will contain it but I need to make sure that you don't try anything. You need to trust that I'm handling it. Can you do that, Edward, because if you can't we're going to have a problem?"_

"_Yeah," Edward replied._

_Bella watched as Edward glanced down at his reddened knuckles. _

"_I won't do anything," Edward finally said, looking up at Eleazar._

Bella heard laughter and was abruptly brought out of her thoughts. She glanced into the living room to see Edward laughing with Carlisle. She turned back to her pot of potatoes. After the call from Mr. Whitlock no one heard from the Senator again. That suited Bella to a tee. The whole situation had made her uneasy, but within a few weeks everything appeared to have gone back to normal.

"Bella, do you need any help?" Esme asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Esme. No, I think everything is covered. Just sit back and relax," Bella stated with a smile.

"Oh, Esme. My Bells loves to be in the kitchen so it's generally best to let her be," Grans interjected with a smile as Esme walked back into the living room to sit down.

"Hey, I heard that Grans! And that's not completely accurate 'cause Edward helps me in the kitchen all the time," Bella replied with a laugh.

"Is that so?" Grans grinned at Edward.

"Yes, Bella lets me stir things on occasion," Edward said with a wink as he refreshed her drink.

Grans let out a loud laugh. "Now that sounds about right."

"Alright now. Stop making fun of the chef." Bella laughed.

Edward stepped into the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "Can I help you… stir?"

"No… Smart ass," Bella said smiling widely and nudging him.

Everyone began laughing as Edward grabbed the bottle of wine. They had all gathered at Bella and Edward's home for the Thanksgiving meal. Last year it had been at Carlisle and Esme's so this year it rotated to them. Esme enjoyed watching the interactions between Bella and Edward. The gentle touches between them, their stealthy glances and the genuine smiles they each had whenever they looked at one another. They reminded Esme of her and Carlisle. It did her heart good to see her nephew so happy, especially knowing how much pain he had gone through in his life.

"Edward, you should show them your new drawings," Bella said as Edward began to refresh everyone's drinks

Edward's eyes widened as he turned to Bella who simply winked at him before mouthing the words, _I love you_. He glanced at the sofa and saw the expectant smiles on his aunt and uncles faces.

"You have some new ones?" Esme asked proudly.

"Yes, they're not quite ready though," Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Helios, please. They're so damn good. Please."

"We'd love to see what you're working on," Carlisle added reassuringly.

"Grans, would you like to see them as well?" Edward asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You bet I would."

He reluctantly led them to the spare room which he used for his studio. There were several sketches on large art boards hanging on the four walls. He generally did all his drawings in black and white but he had just started experimenting with color. He had finished two colored drawings on large 36x36 canvases that were on easels near the wall. One was a picture of Lake Isabella with the sun setting over the horizon. The colors were vibrant oranges and reds that contrasted with the dark blues and blacks that marked the water. The other was a picture of a campfire, flaming beautifully, and in the background, behind the flames, you could see a couple. They were almost indiscernible with the fire but when you looked closely you could see a woman sitting on a man's lap, clearly asleep while the man held her close to his chest, his face hidden in her hair. It was Bella's favorite picture. The one he was currently working on was their spot along CA-178. The trees and cliffs were the dominant features but as you looked further you could see the outline of a bike nestled underneath a tree. Bella wasn't sure what else would be on the picture but she couldn't wait to find out.

"Oh Edward, these are lovely," Esme said as she stepped closer to inspect them further.

"These are wonderful, son," Carlisle stated, his pride in Edward not being masked in the least.

"Aren't they amazing?" Bella asked excitedly. "So vibrant," she turned to Edward who met her eyes, "and powerful. Just like the artist who drew them."

Edward smiled as he looked towards the ground. Bella had been pushing him to submit one of his drawings to a gallery but he was not about to do that. He was hesitant for a lot of reasons he couldn't quite explain but mostly he felt he hadn't quite mastered working with color. He didn't want anyone to tell him to work on it some more. Edward also hated to show his work to anyone. Yet, here he was, standing in his art room with people whose opinions he valued so greatly. Bella walked up to him, immediately draping her arm around his waist.

"These are worthy of a gallery, Edward," Carlisle said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"That's what I keep saying," Bella agreed.

"Have you considered submitting some of your work to one of the local galleries?" Esme asked, inspecting the newest drawing.

"I don't need anyone critiquing my art," Edward stated with a frown.

Bella sighed and squeezed his waist. "I don't think anyone could criticize what you've done."

"If they did, they would be idiotic and blind," Grans said, looking at the sunset picture. "This is Lake Isabella isn't it?"

Edward nodded while she smiled.

"Edward, your art is so distinctly yours. And you know, every artist starts somewhere. They don't just magically become great. But these," Esme waved at his drawings. "These drawings are amazing," she stated as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Thanks, Auntie."

Edward looked down at Bella and smiled. She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I told you they would love them," she whispered against his lips.

"You did," he pecked her lips again.

He pulled her close to him and held her tightly as the family continued to view Edward's artwork. Discussing the details in them. As the time went by the smells of the Thanksgiving meal started to waft throughout the house, making everyone hungry.

"Boy, that turkey sure does smell good," Carlisle chuckled.

Bella smiled against Edward's chest before turning to Carlisle. "It's almost done."

~A Bitter Cold~

**December**

Edward looked over at Bella who was still sleeping. With the Whitlock's on their annual two week vacation in Ireland, Liam's practice was closed. Having not made the trip last year, Jasper and Alice decided to accompany Liam and Eleazar this year as well which meant a decision had to be made about EJ Cycles. Edward and Jasper had talked it over extensively and came to the conclusion that the shop would be closed for those two weeks. Especially since it was generally slow during that time of the year. So now Edward and Bella were on their way to Big Bear for ten days of fun on the slopes. They had never really taken a vacation together and figured they were due. Although the drive to the mountain was only three hours, Bella was worn-out, having not gotten much sleep the night before. Edward smiled and ran his fingers through his hair as CA-18 curved and became North Shore Drive. He glanced towards the snow covered mountains and nodded his head.

"Bella, baby, wake up. We're coming into town."

"I'm awake, Helios."

"What street do I turn on again?"

Bella yawned, "Stay on North Shore Drive and then make a left on Division." Bella sat up and stretched. "The first right should be Big Bear Boulevard. I believe the lodge is on the left side of the street. Hold on, baby, let me check google maps again."

"I think you're right. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes," she side eyed him, seeing his sexy smirk. "How is it you're not tired?"

His lips twisted into a smile. "Baby, fucking you gives me immense energy."

Bella snorted out a laugh. "That's because you drain me of mine."

"Well, be prepared to sleep a lot while we're here," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Bella smiled and leaned forward. "Hey, there it is," she said excitedly.

Edward parked in front of the Snow Lake Lodge. "Let me go check us in."

Bella nodded as she watched him step out of the car. He immediately zipped up his jacket and brushed his hands through his hair. The Snow Lake Lodge was a three story resort that they had stayed at once, last year with Jasper and Alice. Edward stepped into the lobby and walked with purpose to the front desk.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Edward Masen, checking in," he said confidently.

He handed over his driver's license and his debit card. She smiled at him and took his information. Edward knew for anyone else this simple act was common place, but for him it was a sign that he was truly a member of society and not on the edge anymore. Over the past several months he was slowly starting to accept that the worst was over. Aside from the brief appearance of Mike's dad at the Halloween party, everything had been smooth. He glanced at his hand, stretching his fingers out. His mind immediately went to that night.

_Edward eyed Senator Newton as he exited the shop. It was taking everything in him not to chase him down and beat the ever loving shit out of him. He heard shuffling beside him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Alice._

"_Well, that was exciting," Alice laughed uneasily. "Okay everyone, let's not let that slight interruption ruin our evening. It's still early, let's dance and have some fun," she said in her typical energetic voice. She then waved at her brother to play some music which he did quickly._

_Soon people were dancing again while Edward felt Emmett shoving him towards the back door. Even though he was no longer in prison he didn't fight it. His body and mind remembering that you don't fight the guards. His entire body was tense and on edge. His fists were balled so tightly that they were actually red. He needed to hit someone, or something. Suddenly he was against the wall, with Emmett's large arm across his chest holding him in place. _

"_Masen, calm the fuck down," Emmett said in a fierce tone. _

_Edward started struggling, trying to get out of Emmett's grasp. Emmett moved closer, getting right in his face._

"_Is that what you want, Masen? To be that man again?" He hissed out angrily. "You are giving that prick exactly what he wants," Emmett said a bit softer._

_Edward released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He finally saw Emmett before him. His face was almost desperate. Edward's eyes shifted to the side and he could see Bella with her hand covering her mouth. She looked afraid, as did Jasper who was standing next to her. Seth was unusually quiet. He was leaning against the door, blocking it so if anyone tried to come out they wouldn't be able to. He was avoiding looking in Edward's direction._

"_I'm fine. Let me go."_

_Emmett stepped back and Bella immediately ran up to him but instead of holding him, she gingerly picked up his hand. It was then that Edward looked down and saw there was blood there and pain began to course through him. Edward didn't know exactly what had transpired but he had a strong suspicion. With a heavy sigh he placed his other hand underneath Bella's chin, gently lifting her face up. She now had tears in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry if I scared you."_

_Bella nodded and looked back down at his hand again. He didn't remember her coming out which frightened him. He often blacked out when he would fight. He would go insane with rage. It was what had caused the conflict with Mike two years ago. Soon Jasper and Seth were both standing by him. Seth's eyes were wide but Edward wasn't sure if that was out of fear or maybe admiration while Jasper still bore the burden of worry on his face._

"_Fuck, I'm sorry, man," Edward stated with disappointment._

"_Are you alright?" Jasper asked with concern._

_Edward rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was alright but he wanted to be._

"Sir?"

Edward opened his eyes to see the girl behind the counter giving him a curious look. He smiled at her, "Sorry, it was a long drive."

She grinned. "I bet. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Masen," she said, handing him his information and door keys.

"Thank you."

Edward turned and exited the main lobby. Bella was now digging their luggage out of the trunk. She had already unhooked the snowboards from the roof of the car and had leaned them against the vehicle. He shook his head as he approached the car. He slapped her ass and reached down to grab their two bags.

"Let's get to the room, woman."

"Oohhh, I like when you talk dirty to me."

Edward laughed and once again shook his head before hoisting both boards under his arm and gripping the handle of the large rolling suitcase. Bella quickly grabbed the smaller bag knowing that he would attempt, most likely successfully, to take all the bags. Bella opened the door and Edward spilled inside, setting everything down. Bella smiled and walked into the living room.

The suite had a separate living area equipped with a fireplace and a queen size sofa sleeper along with the usual coffee and side tables. The full kitchen included a microwave, stove, and refrigerator along with a dining room that seated four. There were also two full bathrooms, one in the main area and one in the master bedroom. The Master bedroom itself had a comfortable king size bed and also a fireplace, something Bella was looking forward to using.

"Do you want to try and hit the slopes?" Bella asked when Edward emerged from the bedroom where he had placed their bags.

He tossed his jacket off and then in one swift move his hoodie and t-shirt were over his head and on top of the jacket. Bella's mouth parted slightly.

"I want to fuck you first which means," he grabbed her and playfully tossed her over his shoulder. "You will be too tired to do anything else."

"Edward," Bella screeched and slapped his back.

He grinned and dropped her on the bed before he began to slowly unbutton his jeans. When he popped the final button, Bella sat up. He slipped his jeans and boxers to the ground, stepping out of them. Bella didn't hesitate as she reached for his cock which she proceeded to suck into her mouth. He moaned as his hand went to the back of her head, fisting her hair tightly. She took him to the back of her throat and he let out a deep groan.

"I fucking love you," he mumbled as her mouth moved up and down his cock.

.

.

.

Bella and Edward patiently waited their turn. The line to the lifts was a tad long as they were going during peak time. Edward carefully helped Bella into the seat and then hopped in himself as the attendant locked the bar in front of them. Edward draped his arm over her shoulder as their legs dangled below them, their snowboards securely strapped on their feet. Bella was breathing in deeply. Although she loved snowboarding, she hated the lifts. Being so high in the air frightened her. Edward on the other hand loved them. Of course anything semi dangerous he was attracted to.

"Bella, check it out. You can see those trees we went to yesterday."

"Un huh," Bella said, not looking.

"Baby, we are completely safe."

"Un huh," Bella once again replied.

She wished there was another way to get to the top of the mountain. They had been in Big Bear for nearly a week. The first night they had stayed too long in the room to hit the slopes so they ended up going for a nice long walk in town. They had spent the next two days snowboarding before Christmas came, a holiday they celebrated in the comfort of their suite. They lit the fire in the fire place and made love most of the day. Bella couldn't think of a better Christmas gift to receive.

The past couple of days had been spent learning to ski. They had two lessons and Edward was already very good, but he seemed to enjoy snowboarding more. Bella, however, was thinking that they would need to invest in some skis because she really liked it. She snuck a glimpse over the edge and her body froze. She felt Edward squeeze her shoulder and then the gentle tap of his lips on her temple, an action that immediately calmed her nerves. She turned her face slightly so that she could see his beautiful face. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his lips were succulent and moist from the constant application of lip balm. He gave her his deadly smirk before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"We're here," he whispered against her lips.

Bella smiled as the lift rocked just slightly and then she felt her board hit the soft snow. Soon Edward was helping her to the run they were going on today. Edward had finally convinced her to go on one of the jumping runs with him. He hadn't done it last year because he had only learned to snowboard on that trip but this year he was desperate to try. They listened to the man giving instructions to them and soon they were ready for their first go at it.

"You first," Bella said.

"But then I won't know if you're okay?" Edward looked concerned.

"But I want to see you and if I'm up front I won't be able to."

Edward stared at her for a long moment before lowering his goggles and nodding. He then turned and was off. Bella watched in awe as he picked up speed and flew off the ramp. There were three ramps on this particular run, each one slightly more difficult. By the last jump he already looked like he had been doing it for years.

"You can do this, Bella," she said to herself, taking a deep breath.

Edward turned just in time to see Bella push off. She made the first and second jumps perfectly but hesitated briefly on the third which threw her rhythm off. She flew into the air and Edward could tell that her timing was not right. He kneeled down, quickly unstrapping his boots from his board, watching as Bella came down hard. Her board flew out from under her as she slid down the mountain until finally slowing to a halt. Edward's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest. He ran to her as quickly as he could and saw several members of the ski patrol running towards her as well.

"BELLA!"

Her hand moved up. "I'm okay."

"FUCK!" he said as he dropped down next to her.

"Helios, I'm fine, really," she said, moving her goggles off her eyes. They were bright with excitement. "I want to try that again!"

Edward dropped his head. "You scared the shit out me, Bella. Maybe we should…"

"No way, I want to do it again. That was fun. I just hesitated," she said, sitting up and waving the men off. "Come on, baby. Don't be a party poop."

She chuckled and Edward's eyes finally met hers. She was smiling mischievously at him.

"Party poop?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes. Now, help me up, please," Bella said batting her eyelashes.

He laughed and grabbed her at the elbows, lifting her up. "You sure you're okay?"

Bella smiled and slapped his ass before taking off down the mountain and making a perfect stop next to his board. She brought her hand up and tapped her wrist playfully as if she were tapping the face of a watch. Edward laughed and made his way down to her, grabbing her and making them both fall to the ground where he kissed her passionately in the snow.

.

.

.

_Edward sat on his bike for a moment watching the building. He finally knocked the kickstand down with the heel of his boot and stepped off. He walked to the school and entered the office. As he stepped inside he saw a couple of students sitting in the chairs, both looking down in dismay. There was an older woman with glasses talking on the phone at a desk in the center of the room. He walked to her determinedly. She set the phone down and eyed him speculatively._

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

"_Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Cullen." The woman stared at him for a long time so he added, "I'm his nephew."_

"_I believe he's in the break room. Down the hall to the right," she said bringing the receiver back to her mouth where she started speaking again._

"_Thank you."_

_Edward strode down the hall towards the break room. He hadn't been able to figure out when he could talk to Carlisle without Bella or Esme around so he decided that he would try to catch him at lunch. His hand ran through his hair and then he reached for his pack of cigarettes in his leather jacket. Remembering he was in a school, he sighed and put them back. He noticed as he was passing several doors that there were groups of girls huddled together. Each group was openly gawking at him. Normally he didn't care if people watched him but he felt uneasy with all of the young eyes looking his way. Finally, he saw an older woman walk into a room just down the hall from him and picked up speed. He opened the door that said STAFF ONLY and looked around the room for Carlisle. There were several people in there that had stopped eating and were now watching him curiously._

"_I'm looking for my uncle, Carlisle Cullen."_

"_He's in his room. It's 215, take a left down the hall."_

_Edward nodded and quickly walked down the hall, happy that most students were already out of the hallway now. When he approached 215 he knocked lightly._

"_Come in," Carlisle said. He smiled widely when he saw that it was Edward who was walking inside. "Hey, Edward. What's up, son?"_

_Edward smiled. He never told Carlisle but he loved when he called him son. It was easy for him to open up to Carlisle in a way that a son would. It also helped to distance Edward from his biological father, a violent man that was now serving time for murder. Edward walked up and sat on one of the desks in front of Carlisle._

"_I've been trying to get you alone but couldn't figure out how to do it without raising suspicion from Bella or my Aunt. So, I thought this was the safest bet."_

_Carlisle furrowed his brows slightly and then got up. He sat on his desk and watched Edward curiously. "What is it that requires secrecy?"_

"_I'm," Edward looked to the ground, a notable crease in his brows before looking up again. "How did you know it was the right time, to, you know?"_

"_Right time for what?" Carlisle asked and then suddenly he knew what was going on. He walked over to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Edward, I knew the day I met Esme. Are you thinking about asking Bella to marry you?"_

_Edward nodded. "I want to but," he paused. "Do you think it's too soon?"_

"_You two have loved each other from the day you met, so no, I don't believe it's too soon. Do you have an idea when you will ask?"_

_Edward shook his head. He didn't really know. He actually had no plan whatsoever. He had been thinking about the Whitlock's wedding. When he had finally gotten passed his own self-doubt, he remembered how excited Bella was. How she admired the rings and how she had cried during the ceremony. He also had been thinking a lot about the scripture readings at the wedding, 'there is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear'. Those words had stayed with him. Often, when Bella slept, Edward would watch her and those words would echo in his mind. He felt Carlisle squeeze his shoulder which caused his head to rise._

"_Edward, you will know when it's the right time."_

_Edward smiled._

"_Now let's talk about rings," Carlisle said with a laugh as Edwards eyes widened. _

"Helios, come on, baby. I'm starving!"

Edward grinned as he was drawn out of his memory. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled the ring box out, flipping the lid up. He had the ring designed especially for Bella. He and Carlisle had many talks about it. Carlisle had actually suggested that he draw what he was interested in and then he could take it to a jeweler to have them make it. Edward didn't know that was possible, but he found several local jewelers who did just that. He had worked on several drawings before finally settling on this particular one. He was extremely happy with the results and hoped that Bella would like it as well. Flipping the lid down, he slipped it in his pocket again. He had been carrying it with him for almost a month now, waiting for just the right occasion. Bella knocked on the door again. Edward chuckled and opened it.

"Settle down, woman," he said with a quick kiss. "You look beautiful."

Bella couldn't contain the smile on her face. They had decided when they booked their trip that they wanted to go out for New Year's Eve. Neither had packed anything fancy but Bella had picked up a pretty sweater earlier in the week which she now wore over her jeans. Edward was wearing his typical attire, jeans and one of his hoodies underneath his leather jacket. He took her hand in his as they left their room. They had reservations at the Black Diamond Tavern which was less than a mile away from the resort so they decided to walk.

"We should do this every year," Bella said as they strolled hand in hand.

"We should."

"I've had the best time."

Edward smiled down at her as they walked. "Me too, baby."

The Black Diamond Tavern was having a New Year's celebration tonight so Bella and Edward made their reservations early enough so that they could get a good seat. They were greeted by the happy hostess who seated them immediately. As Bella and Edward took in the tavern, they could see that there were already a lot of people in there, making it difficult to hear one another.

"Do you know what you want?" Edward yelled over the noise.

Bella grinned sheepishly. "Aside from you?"

Edward gave her one of his sexy smirks. "Baby, you will have ALL of me later."

"Check!" Bella said raising her hand. Edward laughed and grabbed her raised hand. He brought it to his mouth where he let his lips linger on her skin.

"Have you two decided what you wanted?" the waitress asked, coming up to them.

"Yes, we have," Edward stated, placing Bella's hand down.

"I'm sorry. It's a little loud tonight," she added apologetically.

"Its fine," Bella replied. "I'll have the Scallops Carbonara."

The waitress jotted Bella's order down and turned to Edward.

"And I'll have the New York Strip Steak, medium."

"Excellent choices. And to drink?"

"I'll have a Heineken," Edward stated and turned to Bella.

"I'll try the Moonridge."

Bella smiled as the waitress trotted off.

"What's funny?"

"I thought you hated all things New York."

"Not the steaks," he said with a wink. "I'll give them a pass."

Bella and Edward looked around and then both laughed. There were many people already drunk and there were still several hours left before midnight. When the meal finally came they ate rather silently as both had given up on having a conversation. By the time their meal was completed, the house band had already set up and was playing music. Edward reached his hand out to Bella and motioned his head to the dance floor. She nodded with that little girl smile she would get when he did something she found romantic.

"Helios, can we just go back to the suite. We don't need to be here to celebrate the New Year."

"You sure, I thought you wanted to do this?"

"I did, but now all I want is to have you all to myself."

"Alright, baby. Let's head out."

He took her hand and picked up the check. After paying, they started walking back to the lodge. As they did it started to snow gently on them. Bella immediately started laughing. Having had a couple of strong drinks, she was feeling a bit tipsy. There were still a lot of people out and about in the streets, going to various places to bring in the New Year but Bella and Edward paid them no mind. Bella stepped a few feet in front of Edward and spun in the falling snow.

"Dance with me, Helios."

"It's snowing?"

"It's enchanting," she said with a dreamy look on her face.

Edward always had difficulty telling her no but with that expression on her face there was no way he could deny her. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him as they danced on the sidewalk to the music coming out of the bar nearby. The song was an upbeat number and pretty soon they had a few people watching them. When the song ended, those observers clapped while Bella and Edward bowed graciously. Bella was giggling loudly at this point. Suddenly, Edward dug his phone out and searched for the song he wanted.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked confused.

"Dance with me, Bella," he said, repeating her words to him.

She smiled as she heard Bobby Long begin to play. She rested her head against his chest, hearing the gentle cadence of his heart. He ran his hand into her hair as they slow danced as if no one else were around. Both completely lost in the moment.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Helios, more than anything."

"Bella," he paused, not finishing his thought.

Bella waited. She wasn't in a hurry. She knew he sometimes got like that. He was very deliberate with his thoughts and sometimes it took him awhile to get the right words out. The snow started to fall harder and she felt his chest heave as he took a deep breath. He grabbed her hand and they started to run towards the lodge as the snow swirled thickly around them. By the time they reached their suite they were both laughing and out of breath.

"Helios, can you start the fire?" Bella asked as she began shedding her now wet clothes.

"Sounds like a plan."

Edward immediately got the fire going while Bella went into the room. She chewed on her lip as she pulled out the lingerie she had bought for this trip but hadn't worn yet. She slipped it on quickly and fluffed up her hair before coming back out to the living room. She watched as Edward lit some of the candles in the room. When he finally turned to her, he smiled, that magnificent smile that made Bella's heart beat quickly. He strode to her with purpose.

"You look stunning," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

He kissed her again. This time with much more passion until Bella was pawing at his clothes. He pulled away, walking them to the couch where he began removing his wet clothes, leaving on only his boxers. They sat on the couch, holding each other as they watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Normally they would have been making love already but Edward had other things on his mind. He could see it perfectly. Now was the time. He felt it. Just like Carlisle told him he would.

"Bella," Edward started again.

"Hunhhhh," Bella hummed against his chest.

"There'll never be anyone but you."

She smiled. "Same here, baby, only you, forever."

He turned on the seat cushion so that he was facing her. His tongue passed over his lips and then he rose walking to his jacket. Bella watched him, confused. He was acting very peculiar. Plus, she had honestly thought they would be having sex by now so she wasn't sure what was going on. He grabbed something inside his jacket but she couldn't see what it was. _Oh man, he better not have gotten me a gift. We said we weren't exchanging gifts this year_, Bella thought in a panic as she hadn't bought him anything.

"Bella," he began, as he placed his hand on her face. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I have lived in fear of losing you for so long but," he swallowed thickly. "There is no fear in love, but perfect love casts out fear."

Bella smiled. She remembered that being said at the Whitlock's wedding. She was surprised that he remembered it.

"I can't imagine my life without you. When I'm having a bad day all I want to do is be around you. You have the ability to make me feel good about myself, something that I have never in my entire life been able to do." He ran his fingers along her smiling face. "Everything in my life is better with you."

Bella started to say something but Edward shook his head and placed his finger over her lips.

"Let me finish, baby," he stated nervously. "I want to marry you, Bella. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as husband and wife, not boyfriend and girlfriend," he paused seeing her shocked face. _It's now or never, Masen!_ He thought to himself before he blurted out what needed to be said. "Will you marry me, Bella?" he asked placing the box in her hand.

Bella looked down at the box that he had just flipped open. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She started nodding crazily like the bobble-head girls she made fun of. Edward smiled brilliantly and placed the intricate ring on her finger. Bella had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's gorgeous," she stuttered through her tears.

"It was designed based on a sketch I drew." He sat next to her on the couch and pointed to the center diamond. "This represents the sun because," he smiled cheekily, "well, because you call me Helios." Bella nodded. He then pointed to the stars on each side of the sun. "The north star is the brightest in the sky. No matter how severe the weather might be it can always be seen. I just thought," he looked down and breathed in deeply before meeting her eyes again. "I thought it's like you. Through all the bad you are always there, shining brightly, guiding me home."

Bella was full out crying now. She wasn't able to breathe through her tears. Edward pulled her close to him and held her for a long time, until her body finally stopped shaking. He then smiled as he pulled away slightly and took her hand in his again. He touched the small crescent moon next to the star.

"I started thinking about my tattoo and how the moon is covering the sun, blocking its light. That led me to thinking about us again and how, with you, the moon is merely a sliver. It's still there but not blocking the light anymore."

Bella immediately started crying again. She couldn't believe this was happening. It didn't surprise her in the least about the thought that went into the ring. Edward was like that. He took life very seriously. His experiences had forced him to, but this was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She stared down at the beautiful engagement ring. The diamond sun was exquisite. The star was yellow gold with five small diamonds in it while the moon was encased in white gold that matched the band of the ring. There was another round diamond next to the moon. She glanced up at Edward.

He smiled. "That one is a bit corny, but it's kind of the earth. You know 'cause you're my center kind of thing."

"It's not corny at all," Bella said wiping her eyes. "It's beautiful. It's… moving," Bella could feel the tears flowing again. "I love you so much."

Bella wrapped her arms around him and crashed her lips to his, crawling on top of his lap. Edward didn't hesitate as his hands moved up and down her back, feeling the silky material under his fingertips. Bella's hands fisted his hair as she kissed him intensely. Edward carefully rose from the chair as Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, never removing her lips from his mouth. He brought them to the bedroom where he was certain they would make love for the remainder of the evening.

~A Bitter Cold~

**Two Weeks Previously**

"What does he know?" Senator Newton asked, clearly annoyed.

Senator Newton sat at his desk, tapping the glass top impatiently. He was not happy with how things were going. The incompetence of the people he had around him was staggering. He had spent the last ten minutes listening to excuse after excuse. Finally he let out an exacerbated sigh, halting the dialogue on the other end of the conversation.

"Is Ms. Swan aware of any of this?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"You need to take care of it out there. My hands are tied right now," Senator Newton stated, exasperated.

The Senator furrowed his brows at that last statement. He knew that he was being watched, that Mr. Whitlock was having him followed. He was well aware of the fact that if he went anywhere near Bella that he would know about it. He ran his hand on his chin trying to decide the best course of action. He needed to know what Bella knew. It was bad enough that Jameson was sticking his nose where it didn't belong but Bella calling him could mean he told her his suspicions.

"Just take care of it damn it," he finally said, leaning back in his chair. "I expect results."

"Use your fucking imagination," he shouted before slamming the phone down.

Senator Newton stood and looked out his window. He placed his hands in his pocket as he stared across the city. His mind was working in several directions. He could make this work for him. If he could somehow link Bella to this then he could take out several birds with one stone. She had sent his son to prison for a long time, so in his eyes, it was only fair that he returned the favor. He smiled evilly as he imagined Edward falling apart without his woman by his side. And if he played it correctly, he could damage the reputation of Eleazar's partner and possibility put his partner out of business. _Take that you gay bastard! _He thought happily at the prospect of getting back at Eleazar for the way he had spoken to him.

"If I can take down one, it'll take them all down and I can sit back and watch them all crumble."

* * *

**A/N… Awww, looks like Bella and Edward had an amazing time in Big Bear. I put some cool pics on the blog of not only the resort but also Bella's engagement ring. Now, as for Senator Scumbag, yeah, no words for that asshole!**

**AND, today's the last day to vote in the Bad Boys of Twilight Contest so head on over and vote for your top three. www dot fanfiction dot net/u/5368670/Bad-Boys-of-Twilight**


	7. Chapter 6: Hard To Say Goodbye

**Rating M: For language, situations and lemons (uh, DUH!). **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of Twilight and its characters. I got to give props where props are due. I am just having some fun with her peeps.**

**Much thanks to my beta love amandac3, I couldn't imagine doing this without you! And to my girl Corrine who pre-read this story for me. I love you girl!**

**So hmmm, Helios popped the big question *YIPEE* and then, we had the scumbag, AGAIN!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hard To Say Goodbye**

"Helios, babe, don't forget to go in the safe and get our phones."

"Shit! I almost forgot about them," he said with a laugh.

He walked to the safe and tapped the keypad for a moment, trying to remember the code. He grinned and then keyed in the numbers. Extracting their phones, he turned his on and pocketed it before walking into the bedroom to hand Bella hers. They had decided when they first arrived in Big Bear that they were going to turn their phones off and have a real vacation. To ward off any temptation they might have to check email or messages, they locked their phones in the suites safe and forgot all about them for the ten glorious days they were in Big Bear. Edward plopped on the bed and reached his hand out so she could take the phone. When she did, he yanked her to him.

"Last night was incredible," he said pecking along her lips.

"Well, maybe you should propose every night," Bella playfully pulled on his bottom lip.

"Is that so," he replied, rolling her on her back.

"Yes, it is," she giggled as he draped his long leg over hers.

They began to kiss, slow and sensual. Their hands made gentle passes along each other's bodies until they both had their hands underneath the other's shirts. Edward unfastened her bra and then brought his hands to release her breasts, cupping them lovingly before he tweaked her nipples. Moaning into his mouth, Bella's nimble fingers unsnapped the buttons on his jeans. Her hand maneuvered inside his boxers and worked the head of his already hard cock out of the top band. She began caressing it, feeling the wetness present at his tip. He straddled her hips and smirked down at her.

"You're gonna make us late."

"You started it, Helios."

Before he could respond, she reached up, locking her hands around his neck and pulling him down on top of her. Her lips met his in a wild and desirous kiss. As Bella's finger touched her engagement ring, she kissed him harder. She didn't understand how but just feeling the smoothness of the ring against her skin made her heart beat quickly. She had never known how much she wanted to marry Edward until he proposed the night before. She had not doubted they would spend the rest of their lives together. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. But there was definitely a power she couldn't describe knowing that he wanted to marry her. She had always seen marriage as an archaic symbol but her brain was slowly shifting. She was now wondering if it wasn't that at all but instead a glorious commitment two people made to one another.

"Edward," she moaned as she felt her pants come off.

He entered her slowly but his movements quickly picked up. They had made love from the time he proposed until the early morning, waking up later than intended. Luckily they were able to get a later check out. They had quickly packed everything and purposefully avoided showering together as they knew anytime they did they were always delayed. It turned out they would be delayed anyway. _Am I always going to want her so much?_ Edward wondered. They had known each other for two and a half years and so far there were no signs of his desire for her waning. Bella clawed at his back, underneath his shirt as he picked up speed. Push. Pull. Push. Pull. A dance they were so familiar with.

"Bella," he drew her name out as he felt her begin to clench around him.

He thrust again and grunted out his orgasm. He breathed heavily on top of her until he finally withdrew. Bella didn't move as he got up and tucked his deflated cock back into its denim prison. He smirked as she laid on the bed with a content smile on her face. He brushed his hand through his now messy hair and went to grab a wet wash cloth. When he returned he found her laying in exactly the same spot.

"Baby, come on, honey. We need to go."

"Un huh," Bella replied as she felt him run the rag over her.

Edward laughed. She was tired but satisfied. He picked up her phone that was lying on the bed and placed it in her limp fingers. Bella smirked as he hit the power button and she heard her phone come to life.

"Here, play with your phone," he said with a quick kiss.

She playfully flipped him off as he moved away from her. He chuckled again before leaning down to kiss her once more. "I thought I already fucked you."

"Go load the car, Helios," she said laughing.

"Yes, ma'am."

He grabbed the packed bags and soon all he heard was the incessant peeping of Bella's phone going off. Bella arched her brow and peaked at her phone which was going insane. She sat up and wiggled back into her jeans and grabbed her bra and t-shirt which she promptly put on. Her phone finally stopped going off so she plopped back down and leaned her back against the headboard as she started scrolling through her numerous text messages. She stopped when she found a series of messages. _That's odd!_ Bella thought as she saw that she had received several texts from her friend Jane in New York.

**Jane: Bella call me. It's important.  
****Jane: Please call me back  
****Jane: Bella this is serious. Call me.  
****Jane: I need to talk to you!  
****Jane: Where are you? Call me. This is urgent.  
****Jane: I don't want to tell you this over text. Call me ASAP  
****Jane: Okay, I left you a voice mail. Please check it and call me back. Thanks.**

"What the hell?" Bella said aloud.

She immediately skipped over various voicemail messages until she reached the one she was looking for. She hit play and breathed in deeply as she heard her friend's tear-filled voice.

"_Bella, I was really hoping you would call me sooner because I didn't want to tell you like this. But shit, here goes. Mr. Jameson was in a car accident last week. He was severely injured and didn't survive. Oh God, Bella. Garrett is dead. Since you haven't called I figure you must be somewhere without service. The funeral was today. I wish you could have been here. I really need to talk to you. Please call me, Bella. Things are crazy here right now. Bye."_

"Oh My God!" Bella gasped.

That message had been left three days ago. She had missed it. She had missed Garrett's funeral. She felt the tears pouring out of her eyes before she recognized the emotion attached to them. _This can't be happening,_ she thought as she buried her face in her hands. When Edward walked back in, he saw Bella crying hysterically. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and continued to cry. She needed to call Jane and find out exactly what was going on. She felt incredibly guilty that not only was she not there for her friend but she was also unable to attend Garrett's funeral. He had been a good boss to her. She remembered how understanding he was about Edward when he heard about his past. He didn't judge him on that. She couldn't consolidate the Garrett she saw less than six months ago at the Whitlock's wedding, laughing and dancing with Kate, with the idea that he was dead.

"Bella, baby, tell me what's going on?"

He was trying desperately to mask his concern but was failing miserably. Seeing Bella distressed caused a great deal of anxiety for him. It was never something he handled well. He tried to think about what could have happened in such a short amount of time. He remembered her phone going off like crazy as he stepped out of the room and wondered if she had gotten a phone call. Some sort of bad news. He gently ran his hand up and down her back.

"Did someone call?"

She nodded and tried to bury herself inside him.

"Is everyone okay?"

She shook her head and Edward froze. Panic and fear enveloped him. Scenarios related to something terrible happening to the people he loved immediately flooded his mind. Had something happened to Grans or possibly Carlisle or Esme? Had Jasper or Alice been injured or, even worse, little Ellie? He wondered how quickly they could get to Ireland if that were the case. His brow furrowed as he worried about the Whitlock's and even Seth. He had been doing so well. Had he succumbed to temptation? Edward couldn't take it anymore. His mind was his worst enemy at the moment. He pulled back from her and held her face in his hands. Her eyes were red and tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Bella, TELL ME!" he stated louder than he intended.

"Jane called. Garrett died last week," she managed to find the words and immediately started crying again.

He pulled her next to him. He was ambivalent about Garrett. He didn't dislike him like he did Jacob or Alec but he held no emotional attachment to him either. But, he recognized that he was still someone that Bella cared about. Bella heaved uncontrollably and then she pulled back. Her tear streaked face saddened Edward. He glanced to the side and saw the rag. He almost grabbed it but thought better of it. Instead, he pulled the sleeve down from his hoodie and wiped her eyes with the material.

"I need to call Jane before we go."

Edward nodded. "Do you want me to leave?"

Bella shook her head and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me."

"Always," he said, kissing her forehead.

He scooted to the head of the bed and positioned himself so that Bella could lean against him better. She sniffed several times as she scrolled through her address book looking for Jane's number. She decided that she would call the house as she was probably there versus work. Jane picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello," Jane answered._

"_It's Bella. I just got your message."_

_Jane immediately started crying. "Oh Bella. I can't believe it."_

"_What happened?"_

"_It was crazy, Bella. He was working late. You know he does that a lot. And umm, on his way home," she paused and Bella could tell she was crying. "They think he skidded on ice or something 'cause he lost control of his car. He crashed right into the side of the bridge."_

"_Oh my God!" Bella covered her mouth and closed her eyes._

"_It was horrible, Bella. The car caught fire. They had to identify him through dental records."_

Bella was having difficulty trying to find the words. She wanted details but Jane was already crying horribly and she didn't want to make it worse. Bella swallowed and then thought she should deter her slightly, maybe lean her in a direction.

"_How's Kate doing?"_

"_Good as can be expected I guess," Jane replied through sniffles. "She's been different it seems."_

"_Well, she lost her husband, Jane. Of course she's different." _

"_No, I mean, just acting out of character. Like at the funeral."_

"_What do you mean? What happened at the funeral?"_

"_The funeral was really nice but," she stopped and blew her nose before returning to the phone. "Bella, do you know Alec didn't even come. Can you believe that?"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I know. I'm so disappointed in him. You were right about him. He's such a jerk. But that's another story. This is the thing that was so weird about the funeral. I was talking to Sammie at the house afterwards and Mr. Wolfe approached Kate to offer his condolences I would guess. And she slapped him and told him to get the hell out of her house. She was screaming and pushing him towards the door. She looked deranged or something."_

"_Oh shit! Really?"_

"_Yep, we all stood around stunned. You know Kate. She's sweet as can be. No one expected that. Then some guy named Liam intervened. He was cute, you know in that daddy I would definitely fuck category. He took her upstairs and they were there for a long time. I think maybe they had a thing with each other before or something. Well that's what everyone thought at least."_

_Bella laughed involuntarily. "Did he have an Irish accent?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Did he come with anyone?'  
_

"_Yeah, this equally hot guy. I didn't catch his name but he looked kind of like that actor, Benjamin Bratt, you know from Law and Order."_

_Bella shook her head. "I know who Benjamin Bratt is," she stated with an eye roll. "And by the way, Liam's my boss and he's married. Happily married I might add."_

"_Oh, really? Well, that doesn't mean they didn't have a little tryst upstairs. You know, heat of the moment, needing some comfort, kind of thing," she said nonchalantly. "Kate seemed in a much better mood when she came downstairs."_

"_Of for crying out loud, Jane. He's gay. The Benjamin Bratt looking guy is his partner." _

"_Really? Wow!"_

"_Are they still out there?" Bella asked._

"_Huh? No, they left after the funeral. They're really gay?"_

"_Yes, Jane, they are. Very much so."_

"_Too bad," she said with a sigh._

There was silence for a moment as Bella debated whether she should ask the question she wanted to ask. This was difficult for her because she didn't want to sound crazy or paranoid which at this point she wasn't sure that she wasn't.

"_So, umm, they don't think there was any, you know, foul play or anything, do they?"_

"_I don't think so. Why would anyone think that, Bella?"_

"_I don't know. It's just that I had a weird conversation with Garrett about three months ago."_

"_About what?"_

_Bella hesitated. "Nothing really. Are you okay? How are you doing?"_

"_Yeah, I'm alright I think. I feel like I've cried forever. This past week has really sucked."_

"_I'm sorry I wasn't available."_

"_I won't lie, Bella. I was a little upset 'cause I knew you would understand what I was feeling. We've both worked for him for so long. Well, me more than you but you know how he was." Jane hesitated and Bella could hear her sniff, then blow her nose. "He was such a good person. And now, I don't know. It's not that I don't like Mr. Wolfe, it's just I really miss Garrett. He was such a cool guy. He knew how to laugh. Know what I mean?"_

"_I do," Bella replied, wiping the tears that were starting to flow again. _

Edward got up and went to the bathroom, returning with the box of Kleenex. Bella gave him a small smile as he offered the tissue to her. She mouthed 'thank you' before clearing her throat. Edward scooted behind her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_So if Jacob is taking over the company who's doing his job?"_

"_Alec, of course!" she said disgusted. "You know that should have been your job."_

"_Jane."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

_Bella sighed, "I wish I could have been there for the funeral. Pay my respects. I feel horrible about not being there."_

"_I told people that I wasn't able to get a hold of you."_

"_Thanks. Hey Jane, I better go. Edward and I were just getting ready to check out when I checked my messages. I'll call you later this evening, okay?"_

"_Sure, Bella."_

Bella hung up and leaned her head back against Edward's chest. She closed her eyes as thoughts of her time in New York flashed through her mind. Her interview with Garrett, him telling her he was promoting her, the many company functions with him laughing and joking with people, the pleasant way he treated Edward and the way he supported her decision to leave. Tears started flowing down her cheeks when she remembered telling him she was moving to California.

"_I'm gonna miss you, Bella. I really saw you becoming a partner here but I understand that your heart is elsewhere. I would never tell someone to give up love for work. Hell, in the end you could be the richest person in the world but what good is that if no one is there to share it with you," Garrett said and walked around his desk to sit next to her. "You will always have a place in this company should you decide to come back to New York."_

"_Thank you, Garrett," Bella said before hugging him._

"Bella," Edward kissed the top of her head before he moved out from behind her. It was getting late, way passed their check out time.

"He was a good man," Bella said, looking at him.

Edward nodded and wiped her tears away. "Let's go home, baby."

Bella nodded and took his outstretched hand. He led her out to the car and opened the door for her. She slid inside silently. Edward watched her for a moment, unsure if there was anything he could do to help. With a sigh, he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side. He decided he would stop at Starbucks, get her favorite coffee and the lemon cake she liked. He hoped that would make her feel a little better. When they got home he would lay in bed with her and hold her.

.

.

.

Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress with her hair down. She, for the most part, was feeling better. She had slept all the way home from Big Bear. She was so distraught that she hadn't even enjoyed the Starbucks and lemon cake that Edward had gotten her. When they arrived home, Edward took her to their bed and laid down with her until she fell asleep. At some point, he not only brought in all of their luggage, but put it all away as well.

Bella touched underneath her eyes and tapped on the puffiness that was there. She had not slept well last night, plagued by nightmares. She hated death. In truth, she only knew one person who had died, her father. Even though in her head she could understand that Garrett's death was not the same, her heart ached. His death was bringing about memories for her. Memories she didn't want remembered. Memories that had invaded her dreams.

_Her father lying on the bed, needle in arm  
__Her mother screaming uncontrollably  
__Her mother draped over her father's casket  
__Her Grans holding her hand as she approached the casket  
__Her father's dead body_

Bella blinked and looked down at her ring, spinning it on her finger. She sighed and turned back to the mirror, fluffing up her hair. Today they were having everyone over to announce their engagement. Bella wasn't exactly in the festive spirit but she knew she couldn't keep it hidden from Alice or her Grans. So she and Edward had decided while they were in Big Bear that they would host a dinner and have everyone come over so that they could spill it all at once. She blew out a breath and walked out to the dining room where Edward was setting the table. She smirked as he held the forks and knives in his hand. His brow arched.

"Fork goes on the left, knife on the right," she said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can never remember that."

"I know, it's hard. My mom once told me that the best way to remember it was that there are four letters in fork and four letters in left and there are five letters in knife and five letters in right."

He smirked. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Well, she does have good advice on occasion."

Edward smiled and handed Bella some utensils. They finished setting the table together. They had extended their already large table to accommodate their friends and family. Ten place settings equipped with wine glasses. They had a beautiful bouquet centerpiece and space set aside on each side of it to place the platters of food.

"Everything's perfect."

"It is," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

As they kissed, she slipped off her engagement ring and placed it in his hand. He stopped kissing her immediately and looked at her, stunned.

"I don't have pockets. Hold this for me until we make the announcement."

He smiled. "Okay. Fuck, Bella. Feeling you place that in my hand made my heart sink."

She laughed and pulled him close to her. "Helios, you are stuck with me forever."

"Forever, sounds good to me."

He kissed her again until they heard the first knock on the door. "Can you get the door while I check the food?"

"Of course."

Bella watched him walk away and with a heavy heart she entered the kitchen. The food was done and warming in the oven. All she needed to do was put it on the serving platters. Bella merely needed a moment to gather herself before everyone arrived. As she rested her hands on the counter she took several deep breaths. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a celebratory get together. She needed to stop thinking about death and focus on life. She heard her Grans as well as Esme and Carlisle enter the living room. She blew out a loud breath and then turned towards the door.

"Hey everyone," Bella said approaching.

She kissed her Grans as well as Esme. Grans could sense something was off but didn't know what. Alice, Jasper and little Ellie arrived moments later. Alice saw her friends face and immediately handed Ellie to Jasper as she reached out for Bella. Bella held on to her tightly, wanting Alice to make her feel good. Alice always knew when something was wrong especially when it came to the people she loved. Jasper walked over to Edward with Ellie in his arms and Esme immediately took her from him, cooing at the bubbly little girl.

"How is she?" Jasper asked motioning his head towards Bella.

"She's better now."

"What happened? What's wrong with my Bells?" Gran asked.

"We found out yesterday morning that her old boss, Garrett, passed away," Edward answered and then glanced at Bella who was still hugging Alice. "She barely slept last night. She kept having nightmares. I didn't ask her what they were about but," he turned to Grans. "I think they were about her dad's funeral."

Grans nodded and watched her granddaughter. She was about to approach her when she saw the Whitlock's step up the walk way. Bella looked up and saw Liam and Eleazar approaching. They did not look their normal happy selves, especially Liam. When they got to Alice and Bella Liam offered Bella a small smile. She immediately let go of Alice and went up to him, hugging him tightly. Liam sighed as he returned her embrace. He brought his eyes up meeting Edward's watchful gaze. Eleazar passed them and tapped her back gently as he entered the house. He approached his son and granddaughter, smiling down at her. He then glanced at Edward who was watching Bella and Liam.

"It's hard, isn't it?'

"What?" Edward replied.

"Watching someone you love in pain." Edward nodded as Eleazar watched Liam and Bella as well. "Liam was devastated. They were friends for a very long time. Did you know he introduced Kate to Garrett?"

Edward shook his head and watched as Liam leaned down to talk to Bella.

"I should have been there. I didn't know."

"Bella, it's okay."

"It's not."

"It is," Liam said, looked intensely at her.

"Will you tell me everything that happened out there," Bella asked wiping under her eyes.

"Yes, but not tonight, okay?" Bella nodded and took a deep breath.

Liam directed Bella into the house, his eyes saddened again, as Eleazar smiled at him. In truth, he was worried about Liam. It had been a long time since he'd seen Liam so upset about anything. The last time being after the incident in Texas. His eyes shifted slightly and he saw Bella's distraught face. Edward reached his hand out to her which she took without hesitation. She wrapped her hand around his waist and did her best to smile at everyone.

"We're just waiting on Seth," she finally said.

"I'm here, I'm here. You can start now," Seth said cheerily from the door. "Did you guys have a good time in Big Bear and Ireland? Holy shit it's been so horrible without you guys around. What the heck was I supposed to do with myself? Good thing I got the new Call of Duty for Christmas. I ended up playing it all night every night. I mastered that sucker. So do we start work tomorrow or what?"

Suddenly Bella laughed and approached Seth. She gave him a big hug. Seth looked over his shoulder at Edward in a panic. Bella never hugged him before. She liked to tease him but never had she done this. His arms went up, afraid to touch her as he searched Edward's face to see if he was upset with him. Edward smiled reassuringly as Bella pulled away. She touched his cheek tenderly and then turned to everyone. She motioned to the table.

"Have a seat everyone. Dinner is ready."

People started meandering towards the dining room as Bella went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner platters. Esme walked in the kitchen and started helping her as well while Jasper and Alice set up the portable high chair. Bella and Esme set the platters on the table as Alice came up and grabbed the two baskets of rolls. On each side of the centerpiece now sat two platters of food, one with meat and one with vegetables as well as a basket of rolls. Everyone took their seat smiling. The food looked and smelled wonderful.

"Grans, could you say the prayer?" Bella asked.

As Grans began praying, Bella held onto Edward's hand and sighed. She was very thankful to have all these people at the table tonight. It meant a great deal to know that every one of them loved her and Edward and wanted them happy. She felt Edward squeeze her hand and realized that Grans was done and that people were observing her with caution. _Get it together, Bella!_ She scolded herself.

Seth whistled, "Dang, do you guys eat like this every night?"

Edward laughed as he opened the bottle of wine and began pouring it in everyone's glasses. He glanced at Bella and smiled before turning back to Seth. "No, this is a special occasion so we wanted to do it up for everyone."

"What's the occasion?" Esme asked curious.

Edward and Bella looked at each other again and laughed. They realized in all their planning today that they hadn't talked about how they were going to tell everyone. He tilted his head just slightly, not sure what Bella wanted to do. She finally nodded, figuring they might as well do it now and get it over with. He grinned and finished serving the wine, setting the bottle on the table. As he put his arm around her waist they both turned to their friends and family.

"We wanted to celebrate the fact that I asked Bella to marry me."

"And I said yes."

Alice screamed, startling poor Ellie. Alice kissed her chubby cheeks. "I'm sorry baby girl," She said and ran around the table, hugging Bella and Edward simultaneously. "Let me see it?"

"What?" Bella asked mischievously.

"Don't you dare, I know you have a ring." She picked up Bella's left hand. "Where is it?"

Edward snickered and pulled it out of his pocket, slipping it back on Bella's finger. Alice screamed again but this time Jasper was prepared and covered Ellie's ears. Soon everyone stood and started clapping before coming around so they could shake Edward's hand and hug Bella. Grans held onto Bella for a long time.

"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you, Grans."

Esme came around the table crying. When she reached Edward she punched his arm. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What'd you do that for?" Edward asked, stunned.

"How could you keep that from me," she said wiping her eyes.

"Carlisle said that…" he didn't get a chance to finish his thought as she whipped her head around to Carlisle.

"You knew?" she questioned.

Carlisle laughed and grabbed her cheeks, kissing her lips softly, "Surprise?"

"Oh you two are in so much trouble," she eyed the two of them but now Edward realized she wasn't really upset with them.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful," Esme said, daintily holding Bella's hand up.

"Edward designed it," Bella stated proudly.

"You did?" Esme asked turning to Edward and once again the tears were flowing.

He nodded as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you, both of you."

Edward held onto her and then kissed her cheek before Carlisle hugged him. "I'm proud of you. You did it!"

Edward nodded as Carlisle and Esme walked back around. Eleazar and Liam both came up hugging them and giving them well wishes and then Seth approached. He was still new to things like this and wasn't sure exactly what he should do but he shook Edward's and Bella's hands and then scuttled back to sit down, next to Bella's Grandmother, hoping it would be time to eat soon. Jasper was the last to walk up to them, having handed Ellie to Alice. He looked down at the ring so Bella brought her hand up so he could see it closely. He smiled and shook his head before raising a brow at Edward. He turned back to Bella and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Bella. It's very much you guys." Jasper glanced at Edward before leaning over to him. "Way to set the bar out of the hemisphere for us mere mortal folks." He chuckled before adding in a whisper, "Alice will be unbearable now."

"Well, I guess you better pop the question too." Edward grinned.

Jasper laughed and nodded as he walked back to Alice, giving her a quick kiss.

"Everyone eat, I don't want it to get cold," Bella announced to everyone.

"Bella, I mean, this looks great," Seth said as he began piling food on his plate, "but, ummm, what exactly is it? 'Cause if these are pork chops then this was a tiny ass pig." He glanced at Grans. "Sorry, ma'am."

Grans grinned and Bella laughed again. She was so glad that they had invited Seth. In actuality, Seth had been a welcome addition to their circle of friends. He was sweet and a bit chaotic but fiercely loyal to them all. After they had visited with the Whitlock's due to the fiasco with Senator Newton, he seemed to become extremely protective of Edward, Jasper, the shop, and pretty much everything. He started talking about adding extra security measures and that Bella and Alice should be guarded at all times, volunteering his services. He finally settled down about a month ago when he realized that the Senator had indeed backed off. Thanks to Papa Bad Ass, as he started calling Eleazar, much to Jasper's chagrin.

"Seth, these are Lamb cutlets with mint, chili and golden potatoes served with roasted asparagus spears. And for dessert we will have Blackberry-Pinot Noir Sorbet."

"I don't know what the heck you just said but it sounds good and smells amazing."

"Dig in, Seth. You'll like it," Edward said.

Carlisle tapped his wine glass. "Before we get started I'd like to raise a toast if you all don't mind."

Everyone picked up their glasses as he began. Seth looked at his plate and let out a soft sigh.

"Edward, you are the son I never had and I am honored to have you in my life," Carlisle began while looking at Edward. He then turned to Bella. "The day you entered our lives was a gift from heaven. There are no riches that could compensate for the hope you have given my son." Bella nodded and tried to hold back her tears. Carlisle raised his glass to the table. "To Edward and Bella. May their days always be filled with love."

Everyone clinked classes and began eating. Soon lively conversation ensued as Edward and Bella regaled their family and friends with tales about Big Bear. They talked about Bella's escapades on the slopes, her near death experience, at least from Edward's perspective, and then the proposal. The conversation then shifted to Ireland. The Whitlock's made sure not to discuss why their trip was shortened. Eleazar certainly didn't want to open that particular memory. Getting the call from Kate had been horrific.

"Well, it was boring as hell here," Seth said sadly.

"I guess maybe you should call Claire and apologize. Then it wouldn't have been so boring," Alice offered, taking a bite of food.

"I didn't even do anything. She's the one…" he stopped talking when he saw that both Edward and Jasper were shaking their heads.

"Well, if you hadn't…" Alice started but was stopped by Jasper's hand on her thigh.

"Young man," Grans interjected causing a surprised Seth to turn her way. "Boys make the mistake of thinking they must be right. A man knows that sometimes being right isn't, right. Do you understand?

"Um, sort of, I think."

"Well, until you figure that out you will find yourself alone."

Bella smirked. She loved her Grans more and more every day. Unfortunately, Seth really didn't understand what she was saying but he thought it was what Jasper and Edward had been talking about since he told them that Claire broke up with him. They had told him over and over to just apologize and that she would explain what he needed to do to make it right. He probably would. Seeing Jasper and Edward paired up and in love made him miss her even more than he already did. By the time dessert was served everyone was laughing and joking and giving Seth all kinds of advice on the best way to grovel. Bella loved it. She needed the levity of it all to ease her troubled mind away from the sadness she felt about Garrett's passing.

"That was really nice," Bella said, walking into the bedroom where Edward already was.

"It was a lot of fun."

"Especially ambushing poor Seth."

He laughed as he threw the covers over and Bella slid in next to him. He nestled his body against her back and draped his legs over her legs. She grabbed his hand and held it in hers, savoring the feel of him pressed so closely to her. He was hers and nothing or no one would ever take him away from her. Of this she was certain.

~A Bitter Cold~

The next few days at work had been difficult for Bella. She and Liam had sat down and discussed Garrett. They talked extensively about the funeral and how things transpired in New York. She couldn't shake the feeling that Garrett's death was intentional. She knew it was illogical of her but the thought that he had been murdered kept creeping back into her mind. She stared at her computer screen, her finger hovering over the keys. She carefully drew her lip into her mouth as she sat up and typed in the following phrase.

**Senator Marcus Martine and Garrett Jameson**

No specific articles connecting the two aside from the links to Jameson and Wolfe which she expected. He was a client, after all. There were several independent articles on each of them though. She bit down harder on her lip as she began sifting through the articles about the Senator. It appeared that Senator Martine had risen up the ranks over the last several years. After an hour of reading, Bella's head was swimming in useless information. She leaned back in her chair and frowned.

"What were you looking for Garrett?" Bella thought aloud and then remembered something Senator Newton said to her the night of the Halloween party.

"_I'm sure it must be quite the change working for such a small and insignificant firm considering the type of accounts that were under your care in New York."_

Bella sat up straight again, breathing in deeply. _Why would he say that?_ She thought worriedly. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck come to attention. Something was going on but she wasn't sure what it was. She wanted to find out. No, she needed to find out. She carefully typed in another phrase but was almost afraid to hit enter. Steadying her resolve, she hit the key determinedly.

**Senator Marcus Martine and Senator Mike Newton**

Soon her screen filled up with pages and pages of articles. At first she panicked and then thought that there should be lots of links between the two. She carefully started scrolling through the many articles she found on the two until she came across one that piqued her interest. She clicked on the link and was redirected to a government website where she began reading an article that was almost three years old.

Senators Martine and Newton join forces to address fiscal development in impoverished areas. Senator Newton was quoted as saying, "If California is to remain fiscally strong we must be frugal with our expenses. There are many programs in lower income areas that struggle to keep above water, draining the state of important resources. With this new endeavor we hope to change that. Programs deemed to be fiscally unsound will be given the opportunity to have federally appointed auditors go over their books at no cost, in an effort to find ways in which they can be viable. If that is not possible then these programs may be forced to shut down. It is a necessary evil in today's economy." At this juncture it is unclear how Senator Newton and Martine will collaborate but Martine stated that he feels, "Confident that we can get the economy back on track. I am honored to be working side by side with Senator Newton. His visionary program is just what our country needs." According to the senators they have enlisted several local accounting agencies within the New York and California area to help with this pilot program. Please check their website for further information on Project STES. Time will tell if this program will be successful or if it too will be a casualty of the grandiose plans of a select few.

Bella leaned back, "I wonder if Jameson and Wolfe are on that list?"

She inherently knew the answer to that. She clicked on the link that brought her to a website where both Senator Martine and Senator Newton were prominently featured. There were several tabs and links so she clicked on an outline of the Setting the Economy Straight Project that had been in effect for several years now. She wondered if that had been the project that Senator Martine had wanted her to work on two years ago. A project she realized went to Alec, who in turn worked directly for Jacob, who just so happened to now be in charge of the agency. She swallowed as she clicked on the link for local programs and sure enough, Jameson and Wolfe were listed at the very top of the list. She frowned when she saw that only Jacob's name was on there as the contact.

"Well, you didn't waste any time, asshole!"

Bella clicked out of the program, disgusted before she plugged in Project STES and Jameson & Wolfe, Inc. into the search engine. She came up with several articles. She began to peruse them, finding out that Jameson and Wolfe was the primary service used to manage the funds. She couldn't find any mention of Garrett per se, aside from the fact he was mentioned on occasion with Jacob's name. By the time she got to page five she saw a link that took her by surprise. She clicked on it but wasn't able to go directly to the site as it appeared the link was no longer valid.

"What the hell?"

She stood up and almost ran out of the door. She tried to be casual but she could tell she wasn't pulling it off as Maggie was watching her in confusion. Bella reached Liam's office and found that his door was opened, indicating he wasn't with anyone. She peeked her head inside and lightly tapped on the door.

"Mr. Whitlock, do you have a minute?"

He smiled and motioned her inside. He started to say something funny about the Mr. Whitlock comment but seeing her anxious expression, merely quirked his brow. She closed the door and sat down nervously, tapping her foot.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

She exhaled loudly, "Liam, did," she scrunched her brows together before looking at him. "Did Kate happen to mention anything about the company being involved in a law suit?

He breathed in deeply and then walked around the desk to sit next to her. "She mentioned it briefly."

"What," Bella licked her now dry lips. "What did she say?"

He shrugged. "She said that Garrett had been upset. He wouldn't talk to her about it. She said she begged him to tell her but he didn't want her involved. He told her he would handle it. She was very concerned about him which is what led to the confrontation with Mr. Wolfe at the funeral. She believed that Mr. Wolfe was somehow involved in illegal activity which got Garrett killed."

"Did she have any proof of that?" Bella asked, chills running down her spine at the thought.

"I don't know, Bella. Why are you asking?"

"Because," she looked down, twisting her fingers together. "I'm listed in that suit."

"WHAT!"

Bella looked up and nodded. "I don't know how. I only briefly worked with Senator Martine and didn't have anything to do with this thing he has going with Senator Newton."

"Wait, what thing?"

Bella breathed out and then told him what she had been doing all morning. How Garrett had sent her the email asking about Senator Martine. She then told him how weird he had acted when she had called him back. She went into how she had tried to figure out why Garrett had asked her about Martine, looking for a connection. She told him everything she had found out about this joint project the senators were working on and how Garrett's firm was the lead agency attached to it.

"What exactly does the suit allege, Bella?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get into the link to see the document but it listed, Garrett, Jacob, myself, and Alec, as well as this Project STES thing."

"You are probably only listed because you worked for the company during that specific time period. I don't think it's anything to be concerned about."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Liam leaned back and crossed his legs. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered. He racked his brain trying to figure out what Garrett had gotten himself into. He had always been a righteous and honorable man. He couldn't accept that he may have been involved in anything illegal. When Kate had told him her suspicions about Mr. Wolfe he had reassured her that Garrett would never allow anything unscrupulous to happen under his watch. But now, now, he had concerns that maybe Kate had been correct all along. He turned to Bella who looked visibly distressed.

"I'll see if El can get access to the suit and see what it's about. See if there is anything we need to do here to protect ourselves."

Bella nodded and felt Liam place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It could have already been settled for all we know."

Bella tried to smile but it came out forced. "I'll, ummm, get back to work. Thank you, Liam."

"You're welcome, Bella."

~A Bitter Cold~

Bella was cooking in the kitchen while Edward sat on the couch, sketching. It had been two weeks since she found her name associated with a lawsuit. Eleazar wasn't able to get any information, stating that when his sources checked there were no lawsuits against Jameson and Wolfe. He also agreed with Liam that her name was listed as a lawyer tactic. He said that it's common to list anyone associated with a case. This reassured her and eased her mind. That being said, things had gotten back to normal as far as Bella could see. The knock on the door startled her.

"Helios, can you get that?"

"Yeah," he replied, setting his sketch pad down.

"Is Isabella Swan here?"

"Hold on," he said and turned to Bella. "Baby, it's for you."

Bella wiped her hands off and moved the pot from the flame before walking to the door.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

He smiled and handed her a manila envelope with no return address. She looked up but the man had turned around and was walking away. Bella opened the envelope and took out an official document from the State of New York.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

"It's a grand jury summons. I'm being asked to come to New York for questioning."

* * *

**A/N… GAH! Okay, lots of things happened in this chapter. Goodness gracious. So it seems Bella will be heading to New York. And well, you all know that Edward is not gonna let her go alone… okay folks, don't forget to check the blog. I put some photos and the recipes for the engagement meal on there. Hey, you know me, I'm a foodie, had to show what was made **

**See ya next week!**


End file.
